My Little Inuyasha
by fetchboy84
Summary: Something strange happened to the Inuyasha crew and now Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have the opportunity to help a certain dogeared child through the trials of being a hanyou.
1. Time Crunch

Hiya peoples! How ya doin'? I love angsty fics, so don't bother me. Anyway, you don't want to listen to me babble. Tail: Darn right they don't! Me: Shut up! Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
To those of you who are awaiting my new AU fic, this isn't it. This is just kind of a fly by the seat of my pants deal. I promise to have the AU fic up soon! Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack from the demon he was currently fighting. Over on the sidelines, Miroku watched with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
'This demon. I know I've seen something like it in a book once before, but...'  
  
"Hey, Miroku!" Sango called. "How about getting your butt over here and helping us!"  
  
'There's something important about it. Something very important. I should have spent more time studying when I was still with Mushin!'  
  
Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and set it to her bow. Inuyasha took a blow from the demon and was sent flying into a tree twenty feet away, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha! You'll pay for this, you demon!" Kagome drew the string back as far as she could.  
  
'Something important...'  
  
"DIE!!!" Kagome released the arrow.  
  
It was then that it clicked in Miroku's head.  
  
"NO! Kagome, don't shoot it!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Miroku watched the arrow fly towards the star- shaped mark on the demon's chest. 'Please don't hit the star,' he silently pleaded. No one answered his prayers. The arrow hit the dead center of the star. Time sped up again as the demon slowly shrank into the star on its own chest. Then the star began to grow into a large portal that sucked in everyone except for Inuyasha.  
  
The sound of sudden silence shook Inuyasha from his unconscious state. Looking around, he found that everyone was gone. There was no trace of them anywhere.  
  
"No. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. KAGOME!!!"  
  
~  
  
Kagome groggily opened her eyes. Looking around her, she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara also just awakening.  
  
"Miroku," she asked. "What happened? What was that demon?"  
  
"It... it was a Time demon. They control time using those star shaped marks on their chests. When the star is pierced, it can cause some serious time warps." He looked at the forest surrounding them. "But maybe we got off lucky. It doesn't look like anything happened."  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up.  
  
Kagome looked around and noticed that he wasn't there. "I don't know. It wouldn't be like him to just run off and leave us. Maybe he saw us unconscious and went to get help. There's a little bit of smoke coming from over there meaning there's probably a village. Maybe he went there."  
  
"Maybe," Sango said. "We should head there anyway."  
  
~  
  
Kagome pushed aside the last branch in between them and the village. In the middle of a small courtyard, Kagome could see a group of boys playing with a ball. Six of the boys were obviously older than the seventh, maybe about eight years of age and the small one only looked about five, and were taunting him by tossing the ball just above his reach. Perfectly normal behavior for boys their age. What surprised Kagome was the boy that they were taunting.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked. "Who does that look like to you?"  
  
"It looks like... Inuyasha."  
  
~  
  
That was a really pathetic chapter. Please don't stop reading, though!!! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! Expect angst in later chapters. Review please! 


	2. Guardian Angel

YAY! I got more reviews than I expected! Anyway, sorry the last chapter was so short. I guess it was more like a prologue than a chapter. I'll try to make them a little longer from now on. (Glares at Rachel) By the way, in this fic, I'm using Tsuki as Inuyasha's mother's name.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: Yeah, you're allowed to be nice to me in your reviews. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't! Actually, I wouldn't care 'cuz I'd know it wasn't for real.  
  
Koinu-Chan: AAAH! Keep the little sister away! I promise I'll try to update every Saturday! Love and Peace to you too!! XD  
  
El: So happy! Lots of reviews! YAY! Thanks for the compliment. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Wow! You're the nicest reviewer so far! Thanks for the compliments! I love angsty stuff... Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
elven dragonlord: Too short, huh? Well look who's talking. Every single one of your chapters are at LEAST as short as that one. And as to Inuyasha beating up the other kids, give him a break! He's only five!  
  
KawaiiChica: Yayies! Thanks for the review! Actually, my view on this time thing is that all the stuff that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo do already happened. Kinda like what Kagome does in the Feudal Era doesn't really affect anything in her time (except her grades XD) because it already happened. Catch my drift?  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: No, actually not chibi Inuyasha. But I can understand why you thought that! ^-^ Thankies so much for the review!! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
~Last time~  
  
...What surprised Kagome was the boy they were taunting.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked. "Who does that look like to you?"  
  
"It looks like... Inuyasha."  
  
~  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"But how can that be Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "It's a little kid. Last time I checked, Inuyasha was NOT a little kid."  
  
Both girls turned expectant eyes to Miroku.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You were saying something about Time Demons? Might that possibly have anything to do with this?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. When Kagome hit the star with her arrow, the demon created a time warp of some kind. There are two possibilities: One, Inuyasha was affected and transformed into a child or, two, we were sent back in time to when Inuyasha was a child. My guess is the latter of the two."  
  
Just then, one of the older boys decided to liven things up a little and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. His companions soon joined him, delivering kicks and punches and hateful words like "creep" and "freak" to the hanyou. Kagome couldn't stand sitting there and doing nothing. She jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Stop! Don't do that!" she yelled. None of the boys reacted. "Stop that! Are you listening?"  
  
She was right next to them now and they hadn't even acknowledged her presence. They simply continued kicking the poor hanyou. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked up next to Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't they even hear me?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it," Miroku replied. "It doesn't even seem like they can see us."  
  
"But we've got to make them stop somehow!"  
  
Kagome reached for a boy's shoulder and to her surprise, she was able to touch him. In her surprise, she accidentally shoved the boy to the ground. He landed flat on his butt.  
  
"Hey! Which one of you pushed me?!"  
  
Each one of the boys shook his head. Seeing his opportunity, Inuyasha stood up and ran from the circle, tears streaming down his face.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki sat inside her house, sewing a tapestry, yet not really paying attention to what she was doing. Her mind was on other things. The village had been outraged when they found she had had a child with a demon. They had always tried to keep their distance, merely shooting him scornful looks as they passed. Tsuki wished with all her heart that that were how it would remain, but she knew her hopes were misplaced. She knew what life would be like for her son and longed with all her heart that it didn't have to be that way. She was thrown from her musings by the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Tsuki opened her arms to the young boy, who immediately jumped into them. She gently lifted his head up so she could see his face. Her expression didn't alter when she saw the many bruises there. The period of "peace" had to end eventually. It was inevitable.  
  
"Shhh," she comforted the young hanyou. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"S-some of the village boys w-were teasing me and th-then they hit me," he said in between sobs.  
  
"Did you do anything to make them angry."  
  
He shook his head. "They took my ball. I was just trying to get it back."  
  
"It's alright. I'll talk to the boys' parents."  
  
Tsuki sat there for a while, running her fingers through Inuyasha's silky hair.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there such thing as angels?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. What makes you ask?"  
  
"One of the boys fell down and said he got pushed, but nobody pushed him. I thought I saw a girl behind him. She looked like a ghost, but ghosts aren't that pretty, so I thought she was an angel."  
  
"Maybe she's your guardian angel."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. Now it's time for someone to go to bed. I have to go somewhere for a while, but I'll be back soon."  
  
"But I'll be alone."  
  
"Don't worry. Your guardian angel will watch you."  
  
"Alright. You won't forget what tomorrow is, will you?"  
  
"Of course not. How could I forget my own son's birthday?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "G'night, mother!"  
  
"Good night, my little Inuyasha."  
  
~  
  
YAYIES!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews people! Keep 'em coming!!!! 


	3. Happy Birthday

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten at one time!! I got 17 reviews on the last chapter!!!! OMG!!!!!! I know some of you people get a lot of reviews and think I'm crazy, but I really didn't think that this story was going to be that popular! It got more reviews than any chapter of my other two did! Thanks a WHOLE BUNCH!!!!!!  
  
Btw, I've been getting a lot of complaints about short chapters, so I'll try my best to make them longer!  
  
Review responses will be at the bottom this time.  
  
~  
  
"Momma!! Momma!! Wake up!! It's my birthday!!! Wake up!"  
  
Tsuki opened her eyes to find her son bouncing up and down in excitement. She pulled herself out of bed and followed the eager young hanyou to the main room of the house.  
  
"Did you get me something?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She handed a small bundle of cloth to Inuyasha who eagerly unwrapped it. Inside was a child-sized wooden sword with its own wooden sheath. Inuyasha held it up to admire it.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
  
Tsuki smiled as she watched her son play with his new toy. This was his sixteenth birthday, though he still looked like a normal five-year-old boy. That was the way half-demons aged. Inuyasha would have to live with the fact that he was rejected by the world for such a long time.  
  
"I love it! It's perfect! Can I take it outside? Please?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Thank you, mother!"  
  
~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all sat on top of a village building, discussing their situation. Thankfully, nobody could see them, so they didn't look too strange.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, I suppose," Miroku replied.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing we can do? We can't stay here, in this time!"  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but we might be stuck here for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Maybe a few days, maybe a month. Who knows? We could be stuck here for years."  
  
"YEARS?!!!"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"We can't be stuck here for YEARS!!"  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. We'll find some way to get back soon," Sango tried to calm her friend.  
  
"There's nothing we can do to get back sooner," Miroku said. "We'll just have to wait until the demon's spell wears off."  
  
"So what do we do until then?" Kagome asked. Then a little flash of red and silver caught her attention.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the town as happy as any boy could be. He swung his wooden sword around, taking jabs at an invisible foe. Suddenly, he stopped. He was looking into the face of someone he did not want to see. It was one of the boys from the day before.  
  
"What are you doing, freak?" The boy spotted Inuyasha's sword. "What's this?" he asked, snatching the sword away from Inuyasha.  
  
"No! That's my birthday present! Give it back!"  
  
"Oh, no! I couldn't give this back to you! You could get hurt playing with this! That's the last thing I want!"  
  
"Give it ba-"the boy shoved Inuyasha off to the side.  
  
"I think I'll keep it since it's too dangerous for you. I'll just try it out."  
  
The boy began to swing the sword around carelessly. He suddenly swung the sword as hard as he could into the side of a building. The wooden sword cracked in half.  
  
"Oops!" the village boy said sarcastically. He threw the two halves of the sword to the ground and walked away laughing. Inuyasha knelt beside his broken sword, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
'Why are they all so mean? Why does no one care?'  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat on the roof of the building gaping at what had just happened.  
  
"That JERK!! How could he do something like that?! I bet Inuyasha's never done anything to him and he goes and breaks his birthday present for no reason!"  
  
"That's what being a hanyou means, Kagome," Miroku told her sadly.  
  
"Well it shouldn't mean that and I'm gonna do something about it!" Kagome said, climbing down from the roof of the building.  
  
"I guess we know what we'll be doing for a while," Sango said.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He picked up the two pieces of his sword and walked home.  
  
Tsuki was alerted by the sound of muffled sobs, like someone had just been crying and she had a good idea who it was, too.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself? I told you to be careful."  
  
Inuyasha poked his head into the room.  
  
"I didn't hurt myself, mother."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha showed her the two broken pieces of the sword. "Hihan broke it," he told his mother, the tears forcing their way through again.  
  
Tsuki could feel the anger building up inside her, but she was careful not to let it show. She motioned for Inuyasha to sit on her lap. Inuyasha crawled up onto her lap and gave her the sword. Tsuki set it on the floor next to her.  
  
"Mother, why did he break my sword?"  
  
"Only because he was jealous he didn't have a sword like yours."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. I would be jealous."  
  
Inuyasha snuggled into his mother's warm soft kimono and breathed in her scent, letting all his troubles slip away.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Kagome sat on the grass at the edge of the village pond, thinking of a way to make up for Inuyasha's broken present. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat nearby. Kirara had gone into town to see if she could steal some food from the local fish market for them. Suddenly, Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by shouts.  
  
"Demon!"  
  
"Get back here, you little thief!"  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Kirara with a bundle of fish in her mouth running towards her. The odd thing was she was being chased by a group of villagers.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked aloud. "I thought they couldn't see us!"  
  
Kirara leapt up into Sango's arms. The villagers stopped dead in their tracks with a horrified look on their faces.  
  
"I-It's floating!"  
  
Apparently Sango was still invisible to them. The villagers ran away, glancing back with terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"That's weird," Sango said. "For some reason, they could see Kirara."  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Sango, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all hid in the bushes in view of Inuyasha's house. They were waiting for Inuyasha to go to bed before they set their plan into action. Eventually, they saw Inuyasha climb into his bed.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome said. "Okay, Kirara. You know what to do."  
  
Kirara mewed and them ran stealthily into Inuyasha's house. Through the window to Inuyasha's room, Kagome could see Kirara curl up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Perfect," she said.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Inuyasha felt an odd warmth next to his face. Without opening his eyes, he reached a hand up and felt something warm and furry. The furry thing moved and something wet touched his hand.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
~  
  
"Momma! Momma!"  
  
Tsuki opened her eyes as her son dashed into her room and onto her bed.  
  
"Momma look! I found this on my bed this morning!"  
  
Tsuki gasped as her son held up a red-eyed, two-tailed cat.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Are you sure it isn't dangerous, Inuyasha?  
  
"No, it's really nice! Watch!"  
  
Inuyasha stroked the cat's fur and it purred happily. Then Tsuki saw the small piece of paper tied around the cat's neck. She untied it and read it aloud.  
  
"It says 'Happy Birthday, Inuyasha.'"  
  
"Someone gave me a birthday present!! Can I keep it?"  
  
"Well I suppose so, if it's a gift."  
  
"Yay! Whoever you are, thank you!"  
  
~  
  
"You're welcome," Kagome said.  
  
~  
  
YAY! Was that chapter long enough? Review please!  
  
Review responses:  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! I hope you stick with the story! (I like people that do that.) My apologies. I'll try to make the chapters longer. ^_^  
  
elven dragonlord: No kidding you were having a bad day! I have NEVER seen you act that way before!! Please be nicer in your next review.  
  
Silver: XD That's funny! Where did you get that name? I fear I will never know! *cracks up laughing* Sure! I'll check out your story! I never turn down reviewers. It's kinda a policy of mine. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Thanks for the review! You sounded really enthusiastic! Plz continue reading and reviewing!  
  
LostDarkness: What?! What did I do?!  
  
Koinu-Chan: YAY! I promise to update as regularly as I can! Just keep the little sister off my tail!  
  
crazcat416: YAY! You're like my all-faithful reviewer! Haven't you reviewed all my stories? Cookie for you! *Gives cookie*  
  
dragonfly-rising: You're one of those people that just make me feel special! I take it from your review that you're going to stick with this story. YAY! See you next time!  
  
inuyashafan65: Thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Dark003: That's okay! You don't have to feel weird! Just pretend I'm right there talkin' to you! Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Pepper: I luv your name! Thanks for the wonderful compliment! Please continue reading and reviewing!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: I like your name, too! It's fun to type! You put cute in capital letters... YAY! I can't wait for you next review!  
  
D-chan3: Thanks for the tip. I don't think they'll be quite 20 pages long, but I'll make them as long as I can!  
  
Tsu-chan: Did you really put me on your favorites list? I feel SO loved! That is creepy that you had a dream like that though... Ominous. ^-^ I like that word... Anyway, I'm definitely gonna make the chapters longer now! R&R again please!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: YAY!!!! You're reviewing ALL my stories! I feel loved... I await your updates!  
  
arline: I think I know how the endings going to go. I hope you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Oracle of the Stars: No, she's not gonna die on his birthday. Nice idea, though! I have OTHER plans for our little Inuyasha first. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~  
  
A NOTE TO ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: For those of you who aren't registered on ff.net and can't use the author alert system, I would be quite happy to e-mail you whenever I update. Just tell me in your review and I will send you an e-mail when I update that story. Be sure to leave your e-mail address in your review if you want me to do this! (DUH!) 


	4. Dogs and Cats

YAY!!!! This story is more popular than I ever thought it would be! It's my most popular story right now! I feel so special...  
  
Review responses:  
  
gilbertfan: That's okay that you didn't log in! I'm fine with that! Yeah, well I think I already e-mailed you those answers! I hope I was helpful enough... I await your updates!  
  
dragonfly-rising: Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad it makes you smile, though there will be lots of sad stuff in later chapters. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: ^-^ I just love reviews... TY!!!!! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Akita Inu: By all means, start a Hihan hate club! I don't mind! (Can I join?) You're welcome for the quick updates, too! I try to update once a week.  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to get readers on your tail! I promise I won't be TOO evil when Inu's mom dies. Maybe. Luv the reviews! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
Koinu-Chan: EEP! Still with the sister threats! I happen to have enough trouble with my own sister! I don't need another one on my tail! I guess that means I'll have to update a lot...  
  
Shiari: YAY! I luv new readers! ^-^ Please keep reading and reviewing! And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Squeakers: YAY! It's you again! I remember you from DwD! ^-^ Actually, I am plotting revenge on Hihan. *Laughs evilly* See ya next time!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: That's okay! Take your time updating! *Hides knife behind back*  
  
Lost Darkness: Thanks. Hope you have fun in the Bahamas! And come back soon so you can read my new fic and update!  
  
Pepper: You're welcome! And thanks for the wonderful compliments! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
X-with stars: Thanks! ^_^ If you really hate that kid, Akita Inu is starting a Hihan hate club!  
  
elven dragonlord: Hate to correct you, but it isn't demons who are visible. Shippo still isn't visible. I don't have a reason why Kirara is visible, so don't ask!  
  
crazcat416: You're welcome for the cookie! Yeah, Inu can see Kag. But he can only see her some of the time and even then, she looks kinda like a ghost. And he is the only one who can "see" her. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: ^-^ Thanks! You should join the Hihan hate club too!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Don't worry! Plenty of angst and sadness in later chappies! The plot has to build more first, though. And it's not going to be horribly gory or anything when his mom dies, but it is going to be sad! (Angst is my favorite, too!)  
  
Disclaimer: THIS IS SO STUPID! WHY THE HECK DO YOU THINK WE CALL THEM FANFICTIONS?!!!!! *Lawyers back away in fear*  
  
~  
  
"What should I call her, mother?"  
  
"I don't know. Call her whatever you want."  
  
"How about Haitatsu?"  
  
"I think that name suits her."  
  
"Can we go outside?"  
  
"Yes. Be careful, though."  
  
"All right! Come on, Haitatsu!"  
  
Haitatsu (a.k.a. Kirara) followed Inuyasha out the door with a happy mew. Inuyasha stopped and inhaled the scent of the fresh morning air. Then he started growling. Hihan was coming. And he wasn't alone.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the freak."  
  
"Shut up, Hihan!" Inuyasha growled. Beside him, Kirara started hissing.  
  
"What's this? I thought dogs and cats were supposed to hate each other."  
  
Hihan and his friends moved in on Inuyasha. Hihan picked up Inuyasha by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Too bad your cat won't be of much help to you, mutt."  
  
"H-h-hihan?" One of his friends stuttered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"T-the cat!"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as best he could and saw Haitatsu engulfed in flames. When the flames disappeared, Haitatsu had changed from cute, furry kitten to huge, ferocious cat. Hihan's so-called friends turned tail and ran.  
  
"Hey! You cowards! Come back here!"  
  
Haitatsu roared at Hihan, showing her two, gleaming fangs. Hihan dropped Inuyasha and quickly followed his friends. Haitatsu looked at Inuyasha who jumped up and hugged her around the neck.  
  
"Haita! You saved me!"  
  
Haitatsu purred and rubbed her head gently against Inuyasha. Then she grabbed the back of his haori and tossed him onto her back.  
  
"Haita, what are you doing?"  
  
Haitatsu answered by leaping into the air. Inuyasha gasped in wonder as Haitatsu soared over the village.  
  
"You can fly?! This is amazing!"  
  
Inuyasha wished he could stay riding on Haitatsu's back forever and forget about everything, but soon his sensitive ears picked up the sound of his mother's voice calling him. Reluctantly, Haitatsu turned back towards the village.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?"  
  
Tsuki scanned the area, looking for her son. Usually, he would have come by now.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm up here, mother!"  
  
Tsuki looked up and gasped when she saw her son riding on the back of a very large fire-cat. As soon as the cat landed, she snatched her son off its back.  
  
"Don't worry, mother. It's just Haita!"  
  
"Haita?"  
  
"You, know. Haitatsu!"  
  
"Since when was Haitatsu so big?"  
  
"She can transform! Watch!" Tsuki watched as the cat was surrounded by flames and emerged as the two-tailed kitten she had seen that morning. "She protected me from Hihan!"  
  
"That's why I called you. Hihan's mother told me that Hihan had run home crying and yelling about a huge cat that was with you."  
  
"But Haitatsu didn't hurt them. She wouldn't do something like that. I wouldn't let her."  
  
"I know you wouldn't let her hurt them." Tsuki stared into the golden depths of her son's eyes, her own eyes threatening tears.  
  
"What's wrong, mother?"  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha. Go and play with Haitatsu. I'll have lunch ready in a while."  
  
~  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, Kagome. That idea of yours worked out pretty well."  
  
"Thank you, Sango!"  
  
"I must agree with Sango," Miroku said. "Kirara will be able to help protect Inuyasha as she did today. One thing I'm still wondering is why Kirara and only Kirara is visible."  
  
"It doesn't really matter, does it?"  
  
"I don't suppose so."  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Inuyasha crouched outside his house in the darkening light, drawing pictures in the dirt and trying to ignore the enticing smells of food from inside. The sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon, leaving the deep blue of twilight. Inuyasha glanced at the place where the sun had disappeared. He held back a gasp of excitement at what he saw. There, against the last sign of the sun's existence, was the silhouette of what looked like a giant dog. He jumped to his feet in excitement and wished with all his heart that the owner of the silhouette was where he was, but he would just have to wait...  
  
~  
  
I hope that chappie wasn't too short...  
  
Anyway, I have a brand new fic out today! Please check it out if you have time! It's AU, Inu/Kag! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Family Reunion

OMG!! I'm so proud of this story! It's my most popular fic right now! I luv you all! You keep a writer goin'! ^-^  
  
Review responses:  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: I don't really have a reason for Kirara being visible. It just worked well with the plot line. And as to your question about the dog, I can't tell you! : P But your question gave me an idea! Feel special! This chapter should be dedicated to you!  
  
lilsmartchic03: Thankies! ^-^ Exclamation marks (a.k.a. lines w/ little dot thingies) rock!!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: *twitches* This knife right here which you are going to become very well acquainted with if you don't update soon! No pressure, though!  
  
InuLover: Thanks for the review! I try to update once a week!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Sry to disappoint ya, but I'm not planning on killing Hihan in this fic. (Though I really want to. Maybe I can make a few adjustments. Hmmmm... *thinks*) Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
gilbertfan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Pounds fist on table* That was funny! Luv your reviews! Btw, update soon!  
  
AmayaSaria: Yay! Another new reader! Thankies for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
arline: I feel so loved sometimes! ^_^ Thanks for the review! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Yeah. I have some pretty angsty stuff planned for future chapters. (I love angst!) Oh, and my view on the whole time travel thing is that all the stuff that Kagome & Co. are doing already happened, if you get what I mean. So their actions won't make Inuyasha as they know him any different.  
  
NeoTokyo-Sailor: I love reviews! Thankies! I try to update once a week!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: Thanks a bunch! ^-^ I'll try to update as often as I can!  
  
Lost Darkness: *Being exceptionally sweet* How was your trip? I hope you enjoyed it! And why didn't you take Boomy with you?  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to put one.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly, finishing his rice as his mother proceeded to clean the dishes. Haitatsu sat curled up on his lap, purring contentedly. Suddenly, his ears pricked up. Something was outside. He set down his bowl and stood up. Haitatsu jumped to the floor and followed Inuyasha outside. Walking slowly towards the hut was a shadowed figure that was revealed as it stepped into the light of the hut. A smile spread across Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Papa!" He leapt into the waiting arms of his father, who was currently in his human form.  
  
"How's my little boy?"  
  
"I'm fine! Guess what?"  
  
"I couldn't possibly."  
  
"My guardian angel gave me a present for my birthday!"  
  
"Your birthday! That's right, your birthday was yesterday! I'm sorry I couldn't make it."  
  
"That's okay, papa."  
  
"So since when did you have a guardian angel?"  
  
"Two days ago! She saved me from Hihan!"  
  
"Really? What did she give you?"  
  
"A cat! Haita, come here!"  
  
Haitatsu mewed and jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Haita can get really big and she can fly! Show him, Haita!"  
  
Haitatsu leapt down from Inuyasha's shoulder and transformed to her larger state in a flurry of flames. She then leapt into the air and circled around a few times before landing again.  
  
"Neat, huh?"  
  
"Very. Where's your mother?"  
  
As if on cue, Tsuki stepped outside.  
  
"Inuyasha, why didn't you finish your- Inutaisho!"  
  
"Hello, Tsuki."  
  
Inutaisho stepped up to her and embraced her with one arm since the other was occupied with Inuyasha. He carefully set Inuyasha down to embrace his wife with both arms.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did Fluffy-sama come with you?"  
  
"Well, actually- "  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Fluffy?" Another figure said as he stepped from the bushes.  
  
"Sesshi-ru!" Inuyasha ran up and hugged the legs of the newest arrival, which happened to be the highest he could reach.  
  
"Hello, little brother." Sessho-maru reached down and ruffled Inuyasha's hair.  
  
Inutaisho smiled and turned back to his wife. "Guardian angels, Tsuki? You know such things don't exist."  
  
"I know, but you've got to let a child believe something."  
  
"We're going to stay the night, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Of course. Family is always welcome here." She turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, go and prepare the two guest rooms. Your father and brother are staying with us for the night."  
  
"Yes, mother! Come on, Haitatsu!"  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Inuyasha crept quietly through the halls of his house, trying not to wake anybody in the process. He held Haitatsu close to his chest. It was comforting to have her with him and he didn't want to go anywhere without her. And this was no exception. His golden eyes searched the dark until he found the room he was looking for. As quietly as he could, he opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He looked warily at the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
"S-Sesshi?"  
  
The figure on the bed stirred.  
  
"Sesshi-sama?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sessho-maru sat up and looked at his brother with piercing amber eyes. "What did you want?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him sheepishly. "I, uh... I had a bad dream."  
  
Sessho-maru's cold golden eyes softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshi-sama." Inuyasha turned to leave.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Huh?"  
  
Sessho-maru patted the bed next to him. Inuyasha's eyes lit up.  
  
"Can Haita come, too?"  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Inuyasha held up the cat.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and jumped up onto the bed next to Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru was only planning on letting him stay for a little while, but the hanyou soon fell asleep and Sessho-maru didn't have the heart to wake him. Sighing, he pulled the blankets over both the hanyou and himself and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
~  
  
'Wow,' Kagome thought to herself as she silently watched the brothers from outside the house. 'That's the first time I've seen them together when they're not both trying to kill each other. They seem like they actually like each other. I wonder what happened between them to make them hate each other so much.'  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Inutaisho! Sessho-maru! Inuyasha! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He glanced over at the still-sleeping face of his brother. Then a smirk crawled across his face. He slowly inched his way over towards Sessho-maru. Haitatsu gave him a questioning mew.  
  
"Shh," he told her. He inched forward until he was right next to Sesso-maru's ear. "WAKE UP!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"GYAHHH!!!!" Sessho-maru leaped out of bed and landed on his butt on the other side of the room. Inuyasha rolled around on the bed, shaking with laughter. "You little whelp!"  
  
Sessho-maru launched himself at Inuyasha who quickly leapt out of the room shouting "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"I know never to let you sleep with me again," Sessho-maru mumbled to himself. He made his way to the breakfast table and took a seat next to his father. Inuyasha helped his mother serve the food and then sat down himself. After he had finished his breakfast, Inuyasha crawled over to sit in his father's lap.  
  
"So, how long are you planning on staying this time," Tsuki asked.  
  
"We're at least going to stay the day," Inutaisho replied. "It's nice to spend at least a little time with the family."  
  
"Great! Then Sesshi-ru can come play with me!" Inuyasha began to tug on Sessho-maru's sleeve  
  
"At least let me finish my breakfast first!"  
  
"OK! Come on, Haita!"  
  
~  
  
Hihan watched as Inuyasha came into view with Haitatsu just behind.  
  
'Just as I thought. He's got his precious kitty with him. This time we're ready, though.' He glanced at the spot where the fox trap was hidden. Then he and his friends stepped into view.  
  
"Good morning, mutt."  
  
Inuyasha glared daggers at Hihan. "I'm not afraid of you! Haita will protect me!"  
  
Haitatsu took her cue and transformed into her larger self. But when she stepped forward, the fox trap snapped shut on her foot. She roared in pain and tried to pry the trap off, but it wouldn't budge. The trap was attached by a strong chain to a peg that was firmly planted in the ground, making it impossible to move very far in any direction.  
  
"Who's going to protect you now, doggy?"  
  
Hihan and his friends surrounded Inuyasha and he prepared for the worst.  
  
"By all means, attack my brother if you wish to lose your arms." A tall figure stepped out from behind a nearby hut.  
  
"Sesshi-ru!"  
  
Sessho-maru stepped up next to Inuyasha and the boys quickly dispersed.  
  
"Feh. Cowards," Sessho-maru muttered as he bent down to release Haitatsu from the trap.  
  
~  
  
Well? How was it? I wasn't originally planning on bringing Sessho-maru in this chapter, but I thought about it and found a way to include him. So be happy, all you Sesshi fans! Don't forget to review! And I also have a brand new fic out right now. Please check it out if you have time! 


	6. Shattered Innocence

72 reviews, people?!!! Seventy frickin' two reviews?!! And only five chapters! OMG I luv you people! *glomps* 18 reviews on this chapter alone! WOW! My new fic got a lot of reviews, too!  
  
I got a lot of comments about Sessho-maru being nice. Can you believe that I'm a Sessho-maru hater? Anyway, I like brotherly fluff cuz' I think it's cute.  
  
Just one more announcement. This is the chapter where the real conflict finally starts building up. The story will become more intense over the next few chapters.  
  
Review responses:  
  
seagirl: Thanks a bunch for the review! Sorry to say this, but Fluffy won't stay nice...  
  
Lost Darkness: I think Boomy is a she. In one of our noted, I think Houshi's seagull tried to hit on "her". Anyway, that's my opinion and I was just feeling inhumanly nice that day.  
  
kittykathy: Thanks for the review! I think that you reviewed Dancing with Demons, too! YAY *glomps* Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: O_O....... I just got a really twisted idea... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But I'm not going to tell you! I can give you a hint, though... Hihan will die! But I guarantee you won't be celebrating when he does... I'm so evil. I bet I just confused the heck out of you. See ya next time!  
  
Dragon Man 180: Another new reviewer! YAY! I just love brotherly fluff! ^-^  
  
Koinu-Chan: Geez! Death threats death threats! Thanks for the cookie! Is it a fortune cookie?  
  
demented-squirrel: Okay, it might not be a good idea to strangle Inu. And Sesshi-ru is just Inu's pet name for his big brother. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
AmayaSaria: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
dragon's kitty: Dragon's...kitty? You didn't tell me you were gonna change your name! Naughty Lan... Anyway, I like Sessho-maru nice when Inu is little, but when they're both older... *shudders* I just can't see him hating Inu and then all of a sudden being extremely nice... And what do you mean you "probably" didn't have access to a computer?  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: You're welcome for the dedication! I wasn't planning on putting Sessho-maru into that chapter until I read your review and it turns out that's what the whole chapter was about! Go figure... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Thanks for the review! I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
Shiari: Yeah, that was my reaction when I first read a fic where Sesshy was nice, but I think brotherly fluff is kinda cute! But, unfortunately, Sesshy- sama won't be staying this way forever.  
  
Inusama24: Thanks for the review! I promise never to not finish a story, though, so don't worry about that!  
  
gilbertfan: I know this story is popular... I feel so loved... I actually thought this would be one of my less popular stories! Go figure... And Inu's dad and brother are always gone because, well, they're demon lord/demon lord in training and have stuff to do, I guess. Update soon!  
  
InuLover: Thanks for the very... enthusiastic review! I'm glad to see that I make some people so happy! ^-^ I'm so loved... Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Fine... *Throws knife to side* But you still have to update soon!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Luna the Sheikah: Wow! Check it out! You're reviewing another one of my fics! I'm so happy... I just love your reviews! They're so funny. And thanks for letting me draw your characters! Though I don't know how to get them to you after they're done 'cuz I don't have a computer scanner. *sigh* oh, well. Update soon!  
  
~  
  
As it turns out, Inutaisho and Sessho-maru ended up staying the rest of the week and, strangely enough, Inuyasha hadn't been ambushed by Hihan at all that week. (I wonder why.) Yep. Things were going pretty good for Inuyasha. However, things were not going so well for Kagome & co.  
  
"We've been stuck here for over a week now! My family is probably worried to death by now! I told them I'd be back soon!" Kagome exploded.  
  
"We don't know that," Miroku calmly replied. "I don't know if time is moving the same way in the future, if it is moving at all right now. The effects of a time demon are strange. However, my experience with these creatures is not great and time may be moving on without us."  
  
"I want to know about Inuyasha," Sango cut in. "I mean the grown up Inuyasha from our time. He didn't get sucked into the time portal. He was unconscious when we were pulled into the void. If time is moving normally, he'll have no idea where we are or what happened to us."  
  
"But as I said, time may not be moving normally. And if it is, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to wait."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I wonder how long we'll be here,' she thought.  
  
~  
  
Inutaisho decided that it was time to tell Tsuki and Inuyasha that he and Sessho-maru were leaving again. He had received a summons five days ago and he had already lingered far too long. He brought his family outside into the dimming light of the sunset and broke the news.  
  
"Sessho-maru and I will have to be leaving again now. There's a conflict between some demons down south. I've been asked to go and see what they're fighting about and hopefully stop the quarreling."  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. As long as it takes to settle the issue."  
  
Inuyasha leapt into his father's arms. "I don't want you to leave again!"  
  
"I know, but I must." Suddenly, an idea hit Inutaisho. "How about when I get back, we all go on a trip together?! All four of us!" Haitatsu mewed. "All five of us?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"You like that idea?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded vigorously.  
  
"All right, then. It's about time we get going." Inutaisho set Inuyasha on the ground. Inuyasha waved goodbye as he watched his father and brother transform into their true states and disappear into the night sky.  
  
~The next evening~  
  
Inuyasha ran at full speed as a very large fire-cat bounded after him.  
  
"You can't catch me, Haita!"  
  
Suddenly, he and Haitatsu skidded to a halt in front of a very unwanted figure.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't mutt-boy and his precious kitten."  
  
"Can't you give it a rest, Hihan?"  
  
"What's the matter? You don't want me to play with you? Too bad. I even brought some of my friends along with me." A few of Hihan's friends emerged to stand beside their leader.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't exactly tell what it was, but he felt a strange feeling stirring within him. Most of Hihan's friends surrounded Haitatsu and kept her busy while Hihan and his remaining crew stepped up and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. As Hihan and his friends proceeded to kick him and jeer at him, he felt annoyed that Hihan wouldn't leave him alone. He felt as if he needed to learn to protect himself so that Sessho-maru and Haitatsu wouldn't have to anymore. What had he done to anyone? Suddenly, he found himself leaping up off the ground and punching Hihan square in the jaw. Hihan landed on his back with Inuyasha on top of him.  
  
"Why do you always pick on me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Inuyasha screamed as he repeatedly punched Hihan in to stomach. Hihan's friends stood by watching in shock.  
  
The racket drew a few adults out of their huts. As his eyes fell upon the scene, Hihan's father exploded.  
  
"What are you doing to my son?! Get off of him, you monster!" He roughly kicked Inuyasha off of Hihan and knelt down next to his unconscious son.  
  
Haitatsu picked up Inuyasha by the back of his haori and quickly flew away. The exhausted Inuyasha let Haitatsu carry him home without a word of protest. Once home, Haitatsu set Inuyasha down and helped him into the house. Tsuki was weaving her tapestry when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and gasped at what she saw. Inuyasha entered the room slowly, leaning on Haitatsu for support. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was covered in bruises from head to toe. She quickly ran over to her son and picked him up as gently as possible.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as Inuyasha began to cry into her shoulder.  
  
"It was Hihan again!" he sobbed.  
  
"There, there. It will be all right," she comforted her son while trying to hold in her anger at the boy who was causing her son so much pain.  
  
"I-I don't understand m-mother! What d-did I ever do t-to him? Why does he h-hate me?!" Inuyasha sobbed.  
  
Tsuki felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but bit them back. She couldn't answer that question. He wouldn't understand. "Hanyou..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her questioningly. "W-what?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's get you in bed."  
  
Inuyasha snuggled into his mother's kimono as she carried him into his room. She gently set him on the bed and pulled the covers over the sleepy hanyou. The now small Haitatsu jumped up onto the bed next to him and curled up contentedly.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
"Good night, mother."  
  
~  
  
Tsuki had just returned to her tapestry when she heard someone knock at the front door. She got up and went to answer it. She opened the sliding door to Hihan's father.  
  
"Good evening, Nikushimi."  
  
"Cut the crap, Tsuki! Your little monster of a son beat the crud out of Hihan today!"  
  
"From what I know, it was the other way around."  
  
"Because of your whelp, my son is in serious pain!!!"  
  
Tsuki was slightly taken aback. Inuyasha did something like that?  
  
"And what gives Hihan the right to beat up my son nearly every day?"  
  
"Tsuki, that half-demon is dangerous!!"  
  
That was the last straw! Tsuki slammed the sliding door shut and made her way to her son's room, tears flowing down her face. She entered her son's room and sat down beside his sleeping form on the bed. She gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face and gazed at the already healing bruises. He had attacked Hihan?  
  
'Why, my son? Why?'  
  
~  
  
It may not seem like it, but the plot is building. And Kagome & co. will have more of a role in upcoming chapters.  
  
And guess what? Hihan is going to die, but I can guarantee you won't be celebrating when it happens. Confused? Good.  
  
And I thought maybe a few of you would want to know the translations for the Japanese names, so...  
  
Hihan: criticism. (I know. It's rather pathetic.)  
  
Haitatsu: delivery.  
  
Nikushimi: hatred.  
  
Expect extreme angstyness in upcoming chapters! 


	7. Gossip and Plots

Yaysies! Another chappie! I'm so proud of this fic! It's getting so many reviews! I got eighteen reviews on the last chapter! *squeals and huggles all* I think you all deserve Inu plushies!  
  
^. .^  
  
,...,...  
  
*Gives Inu plushie to everyone*  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: Uh... Thanks.  
  
Koinu-Chan: Phew! No more sister! I still like cookies though! YAY! *Munches on cookie* Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating!  
  
roshyn77: YAY! ^_^ I love compliments... Let's me know people don't hate my stories. Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Katy: Thankies! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Fluffys-maiden44: Aw... I'm sure I don't write THAT well. Oh, well! Thanks for the review!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: As you wish, this chappie is chock full of angstyness! And I think I told people they WON'T be celebrating when Hihan dies for reasons yet to revealed... MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil...  
  
Seagirl: YAY! Cookie! ... This isn't the one you were munching on, is it? See ya next time! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: I don't know. I don't think angstyness is a word... Anyway, the reason you won't be happy about Hihan's death is... Not telling! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Naw! I love long reviews! You can blab on as long as you want! I'll read the whole thing. And long reviews mean long review responses! Uh, no I'm not a seer, though. Darn! _  
  
moondragon-1001: Thankies! Enjoy your Inu plushie!  
  
RaTheSunGod: Yay! Thanks! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
gilbertfan: O_O Okay. I guess I'll just start at the beginning of your little essay and work my way through. *Reads* You know seagirl? Cool! Um... *Reads again* Sorry about having a splint. I once had a little thing on my finger because it got OPENED in a car door. You can e-mail me for details on how the heck it was opened in a car door if you want. Anyway, I was playing the piano at that time and it clicked every time it hit the keys. ^- ^ Um. *Reads again* About Hihan's death... I'm not telling you yet. You'll just have to wait and find out! : P I will tell you that your guess is not correct, though. Who's Ryan Seacrest? *Reads some more* OUCH! *Shudders* That had to hurt. Anyway, enjoy the chap!  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: -_-; Okay, I said people would NOT be celebrating. Oh, well. I can't blame you. After all, you don't know yet... MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! See you next chap!  
  
dragon's kitty: Withdrawal, huh? Tail: Shame, shame... Me: Neway. Uh... See you at school on Monday!  
  
arline: Thank you for the review! It's okay if it took you a while. I don't mind! ^_^ Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Hi! Glad you're back! See you next time!  
  
InuLover: YAY! I'm gonna be put on your favorites list! *Does dance* Hope to see you again next chapter!  
  
Silver Nitte iz: Yeah... Oh, well. That'd just make things weird if Inuyasha could see them, though. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~  
  
'The nerve of that woman!' Nikushimi thought as he heard Tsuki's retreating footsteps. 'Fine. I'll just have to take this into my own hands.'  
  
~  
  
"Ow! Dad! That hurts!"  
  
"We have to get it bandaged, Hihan. Hold still."  
  
"But it hurts! OW!"  
  
"I KNOW it hurts. That freakish child is going to pay for hurting you," Nikushimi said. 'All I have to do is tell that blabbermouth Uwasa and she'll exaggerate it and spread it over the whole town. Then that demon child will have nowhere to run.'  
  
After he had finished bandaging a large cut on his son's forehead, Nikushimi set to work spreading his rumor. He headed towards the house of Uwasa, the biggest gossip in town. He stepped up to the hut and knocked on the doorframe.  
  
"Uwasa! Are you home?"  
  
"Coming! Oh, hello Nikushimi! I haven't seen you in a while! How is Hihan doing?"  
  
"Actually, not so well. You see- "  
  
"Why not?! What happened to him?!"  
  
"That's what I was just telling you. That hanyou boy- "  
  
"You mean Tsuki's son? Honestly! I don't understand what got into that girl, bearing a demon's child! It simply defies the laws of nature, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, well anyway, he attacked my son without reason- "  
  
"Oh dear! Is Hihan alright?! I knew that hanyou was trouble the minute I laid eyes on him!"  
  
'Good. My job is done,' Nikushimi thought, ignoring Uwasa's blabberings.  
  
"Well, I hope Hihan gets better soon. Be sure he gets plenty of rest, okay? I have some herbs that will help. Would you like some?"  
  
"No, that's- "  
  
"Great! Wait right here. I'll go get them for you."  
  
Uwasa was hardly gone two seconds before she came back. She shoved the package of herbs into Nikushimi's arms and bid him a cheerful farewell. Nikushimi resisted the urge to slit her throat and rid the world of one pest and walked away.  
  
~  
  
"Did you hear? That hanyou boy of Tsuki's nearly killed Hihan the other day!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I knew it. No demon, even if they're only half, can be good."  
  
"What should we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"The hanyou almost killed Nikushimi's son."  
  
"Hihan? Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Shouldn't something be done?"  
  
Nikushimi, who had been listening in while Uwasa gossiped to her friends, smiled to himself. It was all going as planned so far. One of the village men walked up to the group of women to get his wife.  
  
"Come on, Hato. Let's go."  
  
"Did you hear that Tsuki's son almost killed Hihan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
And so the rumor spread. By nightfall, nearly the entire town had been notified. At the local tavern, many of the villagers were discussing the situation among themselves.  
  
"All right! It's decided! We'll keep an eye on him, but nothing more."  
  
"How can that be the decision?!" Nikushimi broke in. "That boy is dangerous!"  
  
"We said we'll keep an eye on him. After all, we all know Uwasa exaggerates more often than not."  
  
Nikushimi pounded the table with his fist, but kept his mouth shut. He was already forming a new plan in his head.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki took the wet cloth and cleaned her son's nearly healed face. "Ah, Inuyasha. It amazes me every time how fast you heal."  
  
"I'm half demon, mother. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I am only human. A bruise like the one you had would take me a week to heal. For you, only a day has passed and you can't even see the bruise unless you know where to look. I can't help but be surprised."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave a cocky smirk. Tsuki couldn't help but laugh, but her smile quickly faded.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why did you hit Hihan?"  
  
"Because he hit me."  
  
Tsuki sighed and brought her son into her lap. "Inuyasha, you mustn't hit him back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not right."  
  
"And him hitting me is?"  
  
"No, but- "  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of his mother's arms and turned around to face her. "I'm tired of it! It's not fair! I'm tired of Hihan picking on me! I'm tired of nobody liking me! What is it about me that they don't like?! What's wrong with me?!!!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you."  
  
"Then why does no one like me?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and ran from the house. Tsuki watched her son leave and let a single tear fall.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the streets towards the small pond he always went to for refuge. He sank to his knees next to the water and gazed at his reflection. He was different from the village boys. His claws, his fangs, his golden eyes, his dog-ears. None of the other boys had those. Inuyasha grabbed his ears and pulled until the pain was too much for him to continue. He curled up into a little ball next to the water and cried.  
  
~  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying as Inuyasha emerged from the house. She ran after him through the streets until he stopped at a small pond. She watched as he sank to his knees and looked into the water. She let out a small gasp as he suddenly grabbed his ears and pulled on them. To her relief, he stopped before he seriously hurt himself. He brought his knees up to his chest and Kagome could see him shaking and hear his small sobs. She walked up knelt beside him next to the pond. She wished she could comfort him somehow, but he couldn't see her. She spotted a rose bush a few feet away and gently picked a rose. She was about to give it to Inuyasha, but decided against it, not knowing how Inuyasha would react to a floating rose. She set it on the ground next to her instead.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha's tears subsided a small amount and he looked back up into the water. He gasped in surprise. Next to his reflection was the reflection of a young girl. Shocked, he looked up at the spot next to him. There was no one there, but there was a rose on the ground. He looked from the rose to the rose bush. The rose hadn't been there before and there was no way it could have fallen from the bush. Haitatsu cautiously walked up next to him and mewed. Inuyasha smiled and pet her head. He picked up the rose and showed it to her.  
  
"Look," he said. "It's a gift from my guardian angel, just like you."  
  
Haitatsu mewed and rubbed against his hand. Kagome smiled.  
  
~  
  
I'm having a lot of trouble ending chapters today. Oh, well. More angsty- ness to come!  
  
Okay, just a couple things. You can check my bio for info on fics. I promise to keep it updated regularly. Also, I take fic requests. If you have an idea for a fic and would like me to write it for you, I'll do my best!  
  
To any and all anonymous reviewers: I'd be happy to e-mail any of you when I update if you want me to! Just leave me your e-mail and tell me if you want me to alert you of my updates. P.S. If you don't tell me you want me to e-mail you, I won't.  
  
To gilbertfan: Hey! Why don't you e-mail me sometime? We can maybe even become e-mail buddies! hhheer@frii.com 


	8. Hanyou

OMG!!! I hit 100 reviews! And at only 7 chapters, too! I LUV YOU PEOPLE!!!!!! Guess what! Everybody gets a kitty plushie and a cookie! Thank you so much peoples!  
  
(: :)  
  
^. .^  
  
(,,)(,,)  
  
By the way, this is where the angst REALLY comes in. And the plot finally makes its appearance, too! What do you know? This story has a plot! It's not just random acts of angstness! (I made up a word!)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: No, really? Of course I'd be mad!  
  
kittykathy: Um, actually he does get to see Kagome, but not for a while.  
  
Koinu-Chan: Yay! No threats for a week! All right! And a cookie, too! *Munches on cookie* Ummm... See ya next time!  
  
Kitala: YAY! You're one of my favorite reviewers! You've reviewed THREE of my stories! I'm so happy... PLEASE keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Dragon Man 180: Oh! Has anyone told you Hihan's death is planned to occur in this fic?  
  
Gilbertfan: You REALLY like Shippo, don't you? Anyway... I like all of your funny reviews! Makes me laugh when I read them. Hope your knuckle gets better soon! See ya!  
  
arline: Thank you!  
  
Lil-BlueHedggie: YAY! Long reviews! ^_^ Yeah, I know. Those people are mean... But, you know how people are... Oh, well... Can't wait for the next review!  
  
Silver Nitte iz: Yeah, I know. But this is an angst fic, sooo... Thanks for the review!  
  
crazcat416: Kagome & Co. will return to their time at the end of the fic.  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Hello, my dear friend in angst! How are you? Anyway, as I've said before, I can almost guarantee no one will be celebrating Hihan's death. I know you're all curious, but it will be a while yet. Maybe two chapters? Anyway, I think I will patent the word angstyness! ... Uh, how exactly do I go about doing that?  
  
Kidakkia: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Poke'master rulz: Uh, what did you want me to e-mail you about?  
  
Shadowed Faith: Sick of you? No f-ing way! I luv you! You are also one of my favorite reviewers! ... *Looks at you tied to tree* I don't understand why you threatened me with chaining YOURSELF to a tree. It's really no fur off my tail if you stay there forever. But since I like you so much, I'll update and set you free!  
  
RaTheSunGod: Thankies!  
  
dragon's kitty: Heck, ya speech sucks!  
  
Amaya Saria: Thank you!  
  
Lloyd's Girl: Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: Wow. It's been a long time since I put one of these up, huh? Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. I own Hihan, Nikushimi, and Uwasa. Not that that's anything to be proud of.  
  
~  
  
Nikushimi smiled as he brought the sharpened blade up to his face. Its thin edge gleamed in the moonlight. A small noise caused him to turn around.  
  
"Father? What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Now get back in bed. You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"But- "  
  
"No buts! Go back to bed, Hihan."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Once he was sure his son had gone back to bed, Nikushimi exited the hut. He crept quietly towards the stables of the village's inn.  
  
~  
  
The owner of the inn sat at a table with some of his friends, discussing things such as the weather, the crops, and Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe that kid is more dangerous than we thought. After all, he is half demon."  
  
"But he's also just a kid. We'll stick with our decision to keep an eye on him."  
  
Suddenly, a frightened whinny rang through the air.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"It came from the stables! Hurry!"  
  
The inn master rushed outside to see five of his best horses on the ground, dead and covered in blood.  
  
"What the-? Who has done this?"  
  
The inn master glanced around to see if he could find any sign of the criminal. The only thing he saw was a little hanyou child on his way home with his pet fire-cat trailing along behind him. The inn master's rage began to boil.  
  
'Perhaps Nikushimi was right after all. How dare that hanyou runt!'  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha subconsciously walked towards his house, fingering the rose's soft petals between his fingers. Haitatsu trotted along behind him, mewing softly occasionally. Inuyasha reached his house and silently pulled open the sliding door. He stepped inside and his sensitive hanyou hearing picked up the sound of his mother crying. He cautiously followed the sound until he found his mother sitting next to the fireplace.  
  
"Mother?" he called softly.  
  
Tsuki turned around and a look of relief flooded her tear-streaked face. Inuyasha bit back his own tears as he rushed into his mother's arms.  
  
"Mother, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I don't blame you."  
  
Inuyasha reached up and gently wiped his mother's tears away. "I didn't want to make you cry. I love you, mother."  
  
"I love you too, my son."  
  
(A/N: That was WAY sappy for someone like me. Oh, well.)  
  
The two sat together in the light of the flames for some time. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked in the direction of the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Someone's outside."  
  
Tsuki and Inuyasha stepped outside to find Sessho-maru approaching the house.  
  
"Fluffy!" Inuyasha said happily before he caught himself. He waited for Sessho-maru to berate him for calling him Fluffy, but it never came. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Tsuki gave him blank looks. "Who's dead, Sesshi- ru?"  
  
"Our father." Tsuki gave a small gasp. "A bunch of demons, both foe and ally attacked and killed him. He's gone."  
  
The reality of that statement hit Inuyasha hard. Sessho-maru turned on his heel and began walking away. Inuyasha began to follow him. Sessho- maru pretended not to notice.  
  
"Sesshi-ru? Aren't you staying with us?"  
  
Sessho-maru still ignored him.  
  
"Sesshi- "  
  
Sessho-maru spun around and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. "Fool!" he yelled. "It's because of you that they killed him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because of you, they considered him disgraceful to youkai and slaughtered him in front of my eyes! Because of you, he's dead, you filthy hanyou!"  
  
Inuyasha reached out to try and hug his older brother. "Sesshi, I- "  
  
"DON'T touch me!" With that, Sessho-maru turned and left.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Inuyasha felt the tears stinging his eyes. He turned back towards his house where he could hear his mother crying. 'I'm sorry.' He had no idea what he had done wrong, but Sessho-maru said that his father's death was his fault. Because he was a... hanyou? He didn't even know what a hanyou was, but if it was dangerous, he couldn't stay near other people. He had to leave. He looked around for Haitatsu. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Haita? Haita, where are you?"  
  
She had always followed him around, wherever he went. Where was she?  
  
~  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, confused, as he searched for Kirara. She was right there in front of him, practically mewing her head off. Couldn't Inuyasha see her? Kirara seemed to be becoming frustrated. With a tense growl, she leapt up at Inuyasha's chest and...  
  
...went right through him.  
  
'No!' Kagome thought. 'She's become invisible again!'  
  
~  
  
The inn master and a group of about ten townspeople gathered together with torches, clubs, hoes, and other gardening tools; the makings of a small mob.  
  
"This hanyou must be taught a lesson!" the inn master shouted. The mob sounded their agreement. "We've got to stop this before it becomes serious!"  
  
With that, the mob set off in search of Inuyasha.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't find Haitatsu anywhere. He decided that she might have wandered off into the forest, so he went off into the forest in search of her.  
  
~  
  
One of the members of the mob had been smart enough to bring their dog along. The dog followed Inuyasha's scent straight into the forest...  
  
~  
  
Kagome and Kirara returned to the rest of the group to determine what happened and what they should do about it.  
  
"Well, you must remember that she wasn't visible in the first place," Sango said. "She's probably invisible again for the same reason that she became visible before, whatever that might be."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha probably thinks that something's happened to her."  
  
"I- "  
  
Suddenly Kirara's ears perked up and she hissed dangerously in the direction of the forest.  
  
"What is it, Kirara? What's wrong?"  
  
~  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. You must really hate me now... Promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can though! I luv you guys!  
  
I take fic requests! 


	9. False

Okay. First of all, I just want to say that I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the brunette joke last time. I didn't mean to. But, hey, I'm a blonde. You think I'm not offended by blonde jokes? Or maybe I'm too stupid to be offended. ;_; But, anyway, you'll get enough morbidity in this chapter, so I won't go on about morbid stuff now. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I was sorry if I offended you and if it makes you feel better, I went back and took the joke out of the chapter.  
  
Btw, in case any of you were wondering, NIKUSHIMI was the one who killed the horses, NOT INUYASHA.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Dragon Man 180: Sorry about that. At least I updated soon, though, right?  
  
crazcat416: Again, I don't really have a reason for Kirara becoming invisible again other than it fit with the story line.  
  
Koinu-Chan: I really am sorry about the joke and I truly didn't mean to offend anyone. Thanks for the review!  
  
dragon's kitty: Tail: okay, number one, she did that because she wants to make all the chapters approximately the same length and two, she loves leaving people on cliffhangers. Me: You thought that chapter was depressing? Wait till you see this one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Tail: O_O  
  
inuyashafreak337: Thanks for the review! I look forward to your next reviews!  
  
Shadowed Faith: *sweatdrop* *stares at you* *stares at computer* *stares at you again* Um, I don't really understand how I'm supposed to type while chained to a tree. I liked it better when you were the one chained to a tree. *mutters* Oh, well. Anyway, Kirara became invisible again just because it fit with the story. No other reason. Keep reading and reviewing! And unchain me from this tree!  
  
Inu Yasha's Girl Alex: Uh... Okay! *updates*  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: You're welcome! And thank you, too! Hey at least your story has 100 reviews, right? That's a plus.  
  
Gilbertfan: Yay! And, yes, you do make me laugh. And I know my e-mail is screwed up. Hopefully it will work if you send me new messages, though. See ya next time!  
  
Lost Darkness: : P Btw, thank you.  
  
Kaze-Mizu: Boy do I feel stupid. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I went back and fixed it and now it's just a dog, not any specific type. Thanks for the review!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: If you want to know why I ended it there, you can scroll up and look at the review response for dragon's kitty 'cuz I'm too lazy to type it again even though this review response is probably taking even more effort. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Devil: Oh... Okay. Thanks for the review!  
  
tip2toe: Kirara became visible/invisible only because it fit with the storyline.  
  
Oracle of the Stars: DING DING DING!!!! We have a winner! Yes things will get worse from here, but the ending is happy!  
  
hyperdude: Thank you! That makes me feel better. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Dark-wolf-soulX: Um... Please tell your sister that she is right... But please don't tell anyone else about it. It's supposed to be a surprise thing. Also, tell your sister she has good insight. And, yes, Inuyasha's mom will be killed in front of him. Thanks for the advice on patenting too! ANGSTYNESS IS MINE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
RaTheSunGod: Lol...  
  
D-chan3: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not planning on making any of the other characters visible. Who knows, though? I wasn't originally planning on bringing Sesshi in as early as I did until I got a review that gave me an idea, so yours might do the same.  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: XD Maybe I'll just leave you hanging there forever. No, that would be too mean...  
  
lilpip: Sorry. If you don't want Inuyasha to get hurt, then you won't like this chappie. Keep reading and reviewing, though!  
  
~  
  
"Haita?! Haitatsu!! Where are you?!" Inuyasha pushed a stray tree branch out of the way as he searched for his lost fire-cat.  
  
"There he is! Up there!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a small group of the villagers approaching him with torches and various tools and weapons. Even though they were from the village, Inuyasha's instincts told him to run. So he did. He took off as fast as he could. With his demon speed, it would be easy to outrun them.  
  
~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku raced through the forest. Kirara was a short distance ahead, trying to sniff out Inuyasha's trail. Soon, the smell of burning torches was obvious enough for everyone to smell, though.  
  
'I hope we're not too late,' Kagome thought as she raced along.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a halt. He stopped at the edge of a cliff next to a very large waterfall. He heard shouts behind him and turned to see the villagers closing in on him. They cornered him against the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Ha! Now we have you, you little monster!"  
  
The villagers closed in on him. One of them kicked him to the ground and the rest proceeded to beat him with everything they had. Inuyasha curled into a ball and tried to block out the pain. At least when Hihan had attacked him, it had only been fists. He could feel his own warm blood seeping through his clothes.  
  
'Please! Someone help me!' he thought desperately.  
  
The villagers continued to beat him until he was barely conscious. Finally, one said, "I think that's enough. The whelp has probably learned his lesson by now."  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground as the villagers left one by one. When they were all gone, he slowly tried to stand up. He slipped on a bloody rock and fell of the cliff into empty air. He barely felt the sting of cold water on his skin as he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
~  
  
'No!' Kagome thought as she saw a small bundle of red and silver fall from the top of the cliff up ahead. She winced as she heard the telltale splash of water. She picked up speed and raced up to the bottom of the waterfall. Her eyes scanned the water for any sign of Inuyasha. There was none. Sango and Miroku caught up with her and they began searching up and down the river for Inuyasha. Kagome bit her lip to keep from breaking down in tears. The group traveled downstream looking for Inuyasha for close to ten minutes, but what seemed like hours to Kagome, before Kagome spotted him.  
  
"Up there!" she shouted.  
  
Kagome & co. ran up and knelt down beside Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. His face was so bloody and swollen, she could hardly recognize him. Both water and blood were forming a pool around him. He was pale and unmoving. Sango pressed her ear to his chest.  
  
"He's still breathing," she said with relief.  
  
"We need to get him back to the village!" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"How?" Sango asked. "We can't carry him. We can't even touch him, we just go right through."  
  
"Then we've got to get help!"  
  
"From who? And how?" Miroku asked. "Nobody can see us and even if they could, they won't want to help."  
  
Kagome was hit by the reality of that statement. "There's got to be something we can do."  
  
Sango nodded her agreement. "His mother will help. We've got to at least try to get her here somehow. Come on, Miroku, Kirara. We're going. Kagome, you should stay here and watch him."  
  
Kagome nodded. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara took off in the direction of the village. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha. Shippo sat next to him with a worried expression on his face. Kagome felt so helpless just sitting there waiting.  
  
'Please be okay, Inuyasha,' she thought.  
  
~  
  
Kirara flew to the village as fast as she could. She landed and the three dashed into Inuyasha's house. No need to open a door, they just went through it. They found Tsuki sitting next to the fire, crying over Inutaisho's death.  
  
"Poor thing," Sango said. "She's still mourning over Inuyasha's father."  
  
"Yeah, well she's going to have someone else to mourn over if we don't hurry."  
  
Sango walked up to Tsuki, unsure how to get her to know what was going on.  
  
"Miroku, what are we supposed to do? Tsuki, please! Your son is in trouble! He's hurt!"  
  
~  
  
Tsuki sat next to the fire, letting the tears fall freely down her face. Her husband, her wonderful husband, was dead. She wondered briefly where Inuyasha was, but she wasn't worried. He knew how to handle himself and he probably just needed some time to be alone. Besides, Haitatsu was with him. Suddenly, she had an incredible sense that something was wrong. She looked up and was shocked to see what looked like the faint ghost of Haitatsu; so faint, it was hardly even there.  
  
"Haitatsu?"  
  
~  
  
"She sees Kirara!" Sango said to Miroku. "Kirara, show her the way!"  
  
Kirara nodded and she, Miroku, and Sango began running back to where Inuyasha was.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki watched as the ghost of Haitatsu beckoned her to follow. She leapt up and followed, worried about what this might mean. She followed Haitatsu deep into the forest. Up ahead, she could hear the sound of the river. Soon, the river was in view and there was Inuyasha, half washed up onto the shore.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She ran up and dropped to the ground next to her unconscious son. She checked to make sure he was still breathing and let out a small sigh of relief. She quickly gathered him up in her arms and rushed back to her house. Kagome & co. followed her. Once at the house, Tsuki lay Inuyasha down on her own bed. She removed Inuyasha's wet clothing and lay the blanket over him instead. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's shirt was removed. His entire body was covered in bruises and cuts and his left arm looked like it was broken. Tsuki ran to the kitchen and grabbed some medical supplies. She seemed to be experienced with this sort of thing and quickly dressed Inuyasha's wounds. She set his broken arm and gently wrapped it. And she did the whole thing with the gentleness only a mother could have. Kagome wished that her doctor were that gentle. Tsuki brought a chair next to the bed and sat down. Then she broke down and wept.  
  
~  
  
So, what did you think? Sad? ;_; I know, I'm sorry. Anyway, review please and tell me what you thought about it. 


	10. Glimpses

YAY! Schools out for the summer! I'm so happy! Here's another chapter for you all!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Dragon Man 180: Yeah, this fic will have some happy moments, but you gotta keep in mind that Inuyasha's childhood probably really wasn't that happy. Oh, well! It has a happy ending at least! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amaya Saria: Thanks for the review!  
  
Shippogrl: Thank you!  
  
MoonlightWriter-00: Thank you for the review!  
  
IceSugarHigh: Oo Somebody's hyper! You're idea's great (and sappy) but I already have the whole thing planned out. Sorry! And I still have some more stuff to cover before Kagome & Co. can go back to the future. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Greg Selm-Orr: Oo Uh... Yeah. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dragon's kitty: Let go of me! Can someone please get her off?! PLEASE?!  
  
Koinu-Chan: Thanks for the review!  
  
gilbertfan: A pen? You're planning to kill them with a pen? Anyway, the villagers aren't going to die. Only Hihan. Sorry! (It's been a while since Hihan has made an appearance, ne?) Update soon!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Yay! I always look forward to your reviews, did you know that? Anyway, congrats to your sister. And sorry for the ever shortening chapters. I'm doing my best! See ya next time! More angstyness ahead!  
  
Notgonnatell: Sorry about that. I just like to make sure my reviewers know they've been heard and appreciated.  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: Heheh! Don't worry, this one's not a cliffie!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Yeah, I just get a little ticked at the people who actually think blondes are stupid. Let's burn them, shall we? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
arline: No worries there! I don't do sad endings! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lavitz girl Alexis: XD Thanks for the review!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Wow. I like it when I make people almost cry! Thank you!!!  
  
Lost Darkness: Uh... Yeah. I'm gonna miss you!!!! ;;  
  
roshyn77: Thank you!!! Loved the review!  
  
punkkagome: Thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Inuyashafreak337: Interesting theory, but it's confusing! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
fallingkag: Thank you so much for the review! It was very cough enthusiastic. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Satsukiorhiei: Thanks!  
  
Iychick: Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
----------  
  
The first thing Inuyasha was aware of was the bed, much softer than his own. The next thing was the ache that seemed to fill his entire body. He opened his eyes to the ceiling of his mother's bedroom. He could tell because his mother always had a tapestry of his father in his true form covering up the wooden rafters of the ceiling. He suddenly remembered the villagers and falling from the cliff. He realized that his mother must have found him somehow. He heard a soft rustling beside him. He slowly turned his head and saw his mother, her eyes red and her face tear- streaked. She was working on her latest tapestry and hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Tsuki's head snapped up. Her face flooded with relief. "Inuyasha!" She reached out and gently brushed his bangs away from his face. "Are you all right? You had me so worried!"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you sit with me?"  
  
Tsuki smiled. "Of course." She gently sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha and rubbed his puppy-like ears.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, smiling. Then the smile disappeared and he opened his eyes with a troubled look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" his mother asked softly. "Are your injuries hurting you?"  
  
"Mother... what's a hanyou?"  
  
Tsuki looked stunned for a moment before asking, "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Sessho-maru called me that."  
  
Tsuki was stunned once more. That was the first time Inuyasha had called his elder brother by his real name. Had something happened between them?  
  
"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. It's not a big deal."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
He said it flatly, plain and simple, in a way that left no room for argument. Tsuki was momentarily shocked at the way he was acting. She sighed. He had a right to know.  
  
"A hanyou... is a half-demon," Tsuki stated simply. Inuyasha looked at her as if willing her to continue. Tsuki swallowed the lump in her throat. "They are half-demon and half-human. Not one or the other, but both." 'And neither,' she added to herself.  
  
"And they hate me for it, don't they?"  
  
"No, my son. Of course they don't." He looked at her and she knew that he didn't believe her. It was strange. Inuyasha seemed to have grown years in just a few short minutes.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away from his mother. So Sessho-maru hated him for being hanyou. Was that also why Hihan and the villagers seemed to hate him, too? It had to be. But why? Why did they hate him for being hanyou?  
  
----------  
  
Kagome sat unnoticed on the side of the bed opposite Inuyasha's mother. She watched the conversation between them with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha turned his head away from his mother, and, consequently, towards Kagome. Kagome looked at his eyes, which were full of sadness and confusion. But there was something else there that sent a chill through Kagome's body. There, nearly hidden by the other emotions floating behind his eyes, was the barest hint of the hard shell that was all too familiar to her.  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki slept in a chair next to Inuyasha that night. It was already deep into the night and she had long been asleep. Inuyasha lay awake, though, listening to his mother's soft breathing. He had tried to get to sleep but couldn't. His injuries were hurting too much. His mother had given him herbs to help with the pain, but there was still a dull, throbbing ache in his broken left arm. One of his ribs was broken, too. And no matter how many times he had changed position, he was laying on some sort of bruise or cut. He sighed softly and tried changing positions again. In the process, he succeeded in giving his broken arm a painful jolt. He stifled a pained grunt and clutched at his arm. After the pain subsided, he lay back on his back, defeated, and stared up at the dark ceiling. He lay there for a while, trying to ignore the pain in his body. After a while, he thought he heard something beside him.  
  
"Haita?" Hope rose in his heart as he turned his head, but it was quickly squashed when he saw that there was nothing there.  
  
He remained staring in that direction, too weary to move. Suddenly, the air beside him seemed to shimmer and the faint, see-through figure of his guardian angel appeared. She smiled and put her translucent hand over his. He smiled back. Her figure faded and disappeared like a morning fog. It was as if she was never there, but Inuyasha knew she was still there, watching over him. With that thought, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha finally fell asleep. Until now, his injuries had been keeping him awake. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sleeping leaning against the base of the bed. Kagome wouldn't be getting any sleep, though. She planned to keep watch over Inuyasha in case something happened. Tsuki shifted in her sleep. Kagome looked up at Tsuki's pale, tear-streaked face and felt a twinge of sympathy for her. She spotted an extra blanket in the corner of the room. She got off of the bed and tiptoed over to the blanket as quietly as she could. She picked up the blanket and headed toward Tsuki. She gently and quietly lay the blanket over Tsuki. Once she was done, she headed back to the edge of the bed to keep watch.  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki awoke next morning and was momentarily confused by the blanket on top of her, not remembering having taken one last night. After a minute, she simply dismissed it as something she had done without knowing. She smiled briefly at her sleeping son. As she stood, she thought she saw a glimpse of a young girl sitting on the edge of the bed, but when she blinked, the vision was gone. Tsuki shook her head.  
  
'Everything must finally be catching up with me.'  
  
Tsuki rubbed her eyes as she headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he awoke. He could smell the scent of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. He opened his eyes happily and sat up. The only thing preventing him from jumping up and running to the kitchen was his injuries. Instead, he waited eagerly and tried not to drool on his mother's bedspread.  
  
A few minutes later, his mother came in with a tray of food. She smiled and tried to stifle a laugh when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed practically bouncing up and down with a ridiculous grin plastered to his face. She brought the tray over next to the bed and helped Inuyasha eat his breakfast since he couldn't do it himself with a broken arm. After he finished, Inuyasha sighed contentedly and his grin faded to a satisfied smile. He and his mother sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Inuyasha's smile faded, replaced with a troubled frown.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean last night."  
  
Tsuki gasped as Inuyasha lunged forward and hugged her with his good arm. He buried his face in her kimono as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Tsuki stroked his silver hair comfortingly.  
  
"I love you, mama."  
  
----------  
  
YAY! Review please! More angstness to come! 


	11. Dark Night

Hiya peoples! I'm back with an extra long chappie this time! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Review responses:  
  
IYchick: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
IceSugarHigh: Yeah... Inuyasha's childhood did suck... And I think you are paranoid. Thanks for the review!  
  
Shippogrl: I think his mom will die somewhere in the next few chapters. It's going to be sad, too! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Enjoy the chappie!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Angstness rules! XD My computer doesn't like the word angstness...  
  
Dragon Man 180: It made you feel warm and fuzzy?! ::twitch:: It's an angst fic! It's not supposed to make people feel warm and fuzzy!!! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!?!?!?! ...Just kidding. Glad you liked it!  
  
Koinu-chan: Heheh... Sorry it took so long... And I have no idea why my school let out so early this year. ? Oh, well. Hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
punkkagome: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
dragon's kitty: XD Swedish keyboards... lol.  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Thanks for the review!  
  
dragon winx: Wow. You really think my fics are that good? I feel special... Thanks for the review!  
  
arline: Thankies!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Thank you... ::sniff:: You have rescued my self-esteem from sure oblivion... ::sniff:: Anyway, I LOVE Inuyasha as a kid! He's irresistibly adorable! ::huggles::  
  
Lost Darkness: XD I'm amused. Why? I don't know.  
  
Youroma: Yes. Evil villagers! I wish I could kill them! But I can't because that would ruin the plot... %#$!!!  
  
gilbertfan: No, they can pick up stuff. They just can't interact with people. And, um, no, Kagome can not stone the villagers. One, that's not her style, two, let's face it, she would NEVER do anything like that. ::Mutters about sentimental women even though I am one:: I like your little sugar commercial thingy! XD  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 11: Dark Night  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki smiled and sang quietly to herself as she walked through the house. It had been two days now since Inuyasha had been attacked. She had been too busy taking care of Inuyasha to take the issue up with the villagers yet and find out why they had attacked him. But now Inuyasha was almost completely healed. It would take a while yet for his arm to fully heal, but as for the rest of him, you could hardly tell anything had happened to him. Tsuki still found it incredible how quickly her son could heal, even for a half-demon. She planned on talking to the villagers tonight. She went to check on Inuyasha. She found him sitting on the bed playing with the smooth river pebbles she had given him earlier.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled. "Yes mother?"  
  
Tsuki walked into the room and sat down next to him. "I have... something to take care of in town for a little while. I need to talk to someone about something. Do you think you'll be all right?"  
  
"Of course! After all, I do have my guardian angel to watch over me."  
  
Tsuki smiled at his innocence. "Okay. If there's an emergency, I'll be at the tavern talking to the inn-keeper."  
  
"I'll be all right, mama. Don't worry."  
  
Tsuki got up and left and Inuyasha returned to his marble game. Tsuki quietly slipped out the front door. The sun had just set and it was already quite dark. Tsuki shut the sliding door behind her and gazed up at the moonless sky for a minute.  
  
'Wait... moonless?'  
  
"MAMA!!!"  
  
----------  
  
Kagome watched amusedly as Inuyasha played with the pebbles. He would gather the pebbles into two piles with the two biggest ones in front of each pile, like two armies facing off. He would imitate the voices of army generals telling their troops what to do. Then he would start flicking the pebbles from one pile toward the other until there were pebbles scattered all over the bed.  
  
"'Looks like we've won again, sir.' 'Of course we have! No one can defeat us!'"  
  
Kagome giggled. After a while, Inuyasha became bored of the army game and started arranging the pebbles into pictures instead. Shippo joined Kagome and they tried to guess what the pictures were while Inuyasha arranged them.  
  
"That one looks like it's gonna be a horse!" Shippo said.  
  
"No, no. Its legs are too short, see? It's a bunny."  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Wait! Now it looks like a dog."  
  
"I'd say it looks more like a cat."  
  
"It's Kirara!"  
  
Kagome stared at the arrangement of pebbles. "What do you know! It is!"  
  
"I bet Inuyasha misses her."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ooh, look! He's doing another one!"  
  
"A fish?"  
  
"I think it's a flower."  
  
When it started to get dark outside, Inuyasha's mother came in and sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha. She told him that she was going to be gone for a few minutes and asked Inuyasha if he would be all right on his own. Kagome smiled when he answered that his guardian angel would watch him. Tsuki did too. She also told him where to find her in case of an emergency and as soon as she did, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku knew what she was going to do.  
  
Tsuki got up and left. Sango and Miroku opted to follow her and see how things turned out while Kagome stayed and kept an eye on Inuyasha. Kagome agreed and turned back to Inuyasha who had resumed his picture pebble game. Shippo continued to guess what they were, but Kagome became lost in her own thoughts. She was flung suddenly back into reality when Inuyasha suddenly cried out. She turned immediately back to him and realized with horror that his hair was changing from silver to black.  
  
'The new moon?!'  
  
"MAMA!!!"  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki ran back to Inuyasha as fast as her legs would carry her. When she entered the room, she found Inuyasha clutching at his broken arm in pain. She gasped and ran to the bed. She sat down and gathered Inuyasha into her arms gently. She soothingly stroked his now midnight black hair and tried to calm him down. It took a while, but eventually, Inuyasha relaxed in her arms a little.  
  
"Shh. It's alright. I'm here."  
  
"It hurts, mother."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why does it have to hurt more when this happens?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You don't have to be. I'm here."  
  
"So you're not leaving?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just sorry I forgot about this."  
  
Inuyasha smiled a little and settled into his mother's arms. After a while he fell asleep. The innkeeper would just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
----------  
  
By the next evening, Inuyasha was a hanyou again and fully recovered. His arm was still a little stiff, but other than that, it was as if nothing had ever happened to him. Sango, Miroku, and Tsuki once again started on their way to the inn. Tsuki did her best to look bold and confident as she walked along, but Sango and Miroku could see that she was nervous. Miroku and Sango followed closely behind her. Suddenly, Tsuki stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! May I help you, young man?" she asked.  
  
Miroku gasped slightly and looked around to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else. There was no one in sight. "Uh... Who, me?" Miroku asked, slightly bewildered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, um, I'm just a traveler passing through and I was... just on my way to the tavern. Do you think you could point the way for me?"  
  
"I was just headed there myself. You can walk with me if you like."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged and gave her an "I don't know" look before walking up next to Tsuki.  
  
"It's not often we see monks in the village. Where are you from?"  
  
"It's quite a long way away. I'm not sure you would know the place."  
  
----------  
  
Once at the tavern, Miroku thanked Tsuki and found an unoccupied table. He sat down, keeping an eye on Tsuki, while Sango leaned against the wall next to him.  
  
"So I guess you're visible now," Sango said casually.  
  
"Yes, it would seem that way," Miroku replied, making sure no one was looking so he wouldn't look weird talking to what looked like empty space to everyone else.  
  
"This is so strange. I hope we get back to our own time soon."  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"...Miroku, are you sure we're going to get back?"  
  
Miroku sighed heavily. He was hoping this wouldn't become an issue. "No, Sango. I'm not sure at all."  
  
"You mean we could be trapped here for-"  
  
Suddenly, a shout rang through the tavern. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAD NO REASON?!!!"  
  
Everyone in the tavern came to a standstill. Miroku and Sango peered through the crowd and saw Tsuki facing off against the innkeeper.  
  
"Of course I had reason!" the innkeeper was shouting. "I had all the reason in the world! That monster of yours killed six of my best horses!"  
  
Tsuki looked taken aback. "I don't believe you. You're lying."  
  
"It's true. I'm still trying to scrub the blood stains off the floor. Your monster of a son killed my horses! He deserved to be taught a lesson!"  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt him!" Sango jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice beside her. "He's just a child!"  
  
Tsuki gasped in surprise as she recognized the monk she had helped earlier. 'How does he know about Inuyasha?'  
  
"What does it matter if he's just a child?! It's not like he has any feelings anyway."  
  
"How can you be so stupid?!" Miroku shouted, his anger flaring. "Of course he has feelings! You have no idea what this will do to him! It will destroy him!"  
  
"Good! The world needs to be rid of him!"  
  
"I can't believe how heartless you are!"  
  
"Why are you even defending that worthless half-breed?" someone from the watching crowd shouted. Others voiced their agreement. Then it all happened at once. The innkeeper slapped Tsuki across the face. The crowd of people launched themselves at Miroku. Miroku fended them off with his staff, occasionally knocking them unconscious, while desperately trying to keep an eye on Tsuki. She was lying on the floor while the innkeeper yelled at her. Amidst the chaos, Miroku saw her pick up a bottle that had been knocked to the floor in the commotion and throw it at the innkeeper. The bottle hit him in the head and Tsuki took the chance to run away. She disappeared through the back door of the inn. Miroku looked to Sango who nodded. Miroku used his staff as a battering ram and forced his way to the door. The crowd of people decided not to follow him, luckily for Miroku. However, Miroku and Sango continued to run until they reached a secluded area. As the two caught their breath, Sango smiled warmly at Miroku.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm glad you stood up for Inuyasha like that."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Miroku said, blushing. "I just couldn't stand the way they were treating Inuyasha. After all, he is only a child. Wouldn't you have done the same?"  
  
"I suppose. Still, I'm glad you did it."  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki ran away from the inn as fast as she could manage. Once she was far enough away to feel safe, she stopped to catch her breath. She then started home. On her way, she saw the monk once again. He seemed to be talking to the air in front of him. Tsuki thought this was strange, but then, he was a strange man. He seemed to know a lot about her son and he had only just arrived in town. She decided to thank him for standing up for Inuyasha. As she approached, he looked up, slightly startled.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for standing up for my son at the tavern," she said gently.  
  
"No worries," he replied. "I'm always glad to help a friend."  
  
Tsuki was slightly confused at this statement, but before she could inquire, the figure of the monk faded and disappeared before her.  
  
----------  
  
Wow! This has to be the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it! It's been a while since we've seen Hihan, ne? Don't worry, he'll appear again soon! 


	12. Kitsune Magic

OMG, I can't believe this! I am now over 200 reviews with this story! And the last chapter got 46 reviews!!!!!!!! Oh my frickin' gosh people!!! That's incredible! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You guys are a great inspiration!!!  
  
Review responses: (I'm gonna do them a little differently from now on. I'm only gonna give personalized responses to the people that had questions and the like. It just takes a little too much time and space to respond to each person individually. Sorry!)  
  
Lost Darkness: TY for the review, of course. I'm in a really happy mood right now. Hope to talk to you soon on the messenging thingy!  
  
Gea: Wow. Thanks. I'm glad you like it so much. And, um, I don't really have a reason for them appearing and disappearing other than the fact that it makes for a good plotline. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Julian Katra: Thank you! It makes me happy that my story makes you, um... happy... yeah. Anyway, you don't have to worry about me discontinuing my fic. I promise I will NEVER discontinue a story even if no one is reviewing it.  
  
Shippogrl: Yes, actually, Sango and Shippo become visible in this chapter. And Kagome will... eventually. Thanks for the review!  
  
fallingkag: XD Omg, that is the best review I have gotten in a long time! I especially liked the Sesshomaru imitation! That is exactly like him! Thanks for the review!  
  
crazcat416: Yeah, I know. Oh, well! Thanks for the review!  
  
TiA aRiEl: You have a guess on why you think they keep appearing and disappearing? Well, why don't you tell me? Thanks for the review!  
  
miroku lover: Thanks! And, um, I can't answer your question, for suspense reasons. Sorry!  
  
Peanut Gallery – Alaska's Own: XD I love your name! And I love your review! Thanks!  
  
Paper Stars: Um actually what they're doing won't affect the future Inu at all. My thinking is that what they're doing already happened to the Inuyasha we know, if that makes any sense. You'll find out at the end of the story.  
  
IceSugarHigh: Yes, I suppose we are... Thanks for the review!  
  
gilbertfan: Shippo needs to work on his spelling. XD Don't tell him I said that. And I will check out your website, thanks!  
  
high-school-girl: Wow. I'm honored to have my story be the first one you've ever read! Thank you!  
  
snowecat: I'm sorry about the long wait, but summer has been really busy so far. Thanks for the review, though!  
  
dark-wolf-soulX: Yes, everyone is going to be visible. And, no, you can't kill all the villagers because then I would have no plotline. Besides, they're mine. kicks them aside This chapter isn't very angsty, but the next one will be! MWAHAHAHA!!! My computer doesn't like the word angsty.  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Thanks a bunch for the review! I'd love to talk to you sometime! Thanks! I'll e-mail you soon!  
  
Sanci: Of course I'll check out your stories! If I ever get the time... ::sigh::  
  
dragon's kitty: Feh!  
  
Questionable: XD Thanks for the amusing review!  
  
Angelbrite: Wow, mine really comes in second? I feel really special right now... Thanks!  
  
Thanks to: inuyashafreak337, Dragon Man 180, inuchanluver, Rekouri Sentusu, puffin, roshyn77, Innyhakky, Stephanie, kikkyss4e, arline, Dragon Tears Wing, wolf enchantress 340, Suki 1, Kill-all-Flamers-210, halfdemongurl, ChibiYugiYasha, Koinu-chan, Jaden Blythe, bluecleo, Kitsune Kinu, CrazyDevil100, Gotta-Love-the-Ears, inuyashas-chicky-13, Duana, and badgurl136 for all your great reviews! I really appreciate them all!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 12: Kitsune Magic  
  
----------  
  
Tsuki watched, her eyes wide, as the man vanished before her eyes. 'What in the world?' She would have decided that she was crazy, but then, everyone at the tavern had seen him, too.  
  
'Maybe... Maybe guardian angels exist after all...'  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha smiled and panted (no pun intended) as he chased his favorite ball through the village. That ball had a tendency to get away from him whenever he played with it. He didn't mind, though. In fact, he found it quite entertaining to chase after the runaway ball, as he was doing now. He dove for the ball, but fell just short of catching it. He was about to get up and try again when he saw someone's foot on top of the ball, holding it in place, just a few feet in front of him. Still on the ground, he looked up to find that the owner of the foot was none other than Hihan.  
  
"Well," he said coldly, "if it isn't the hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha climbed to his feet and looked at Hihan. Hihan was somehow... different this time. Instead of the usual menacing sneer that he wore, he regarded Inuyasha with a cold stare, his face emotionless, his eyes deep with thought.  
  
"You didn't kill those horses, did you?"  
  
"Horses?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. He didn't remember anything about horses.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
With that, Hihan picked up the ball and threw it roughly back to Inuyasha. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "Watch it, runt! Next time you won't get off so easy!"  
  
----------  
  
Nikushimi sat in the shed behind his house, wiping the dried horse's blood off of his knife with a wet cloth.  
  
'So, you survived, little hanyou. I'm impressed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but...' Nikushimi held the now-clean knife up. '...it looks like I'll have to get rid of you myself.'  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, all extremely puzzled, watched as Hihan stalked off.  
  
"What's with him?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Strange," Sango added. "He didn't even try to bully Inuyasha. I know we haven't known him for very long, but that is definitely not like him."  
  
"What was that about killing horses?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Wait a minute," Sango said. "Didn't the innkeeper go after Inuyasha because he thought that Inuyasha killed his horses?"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"There's something not quite right here," Miroku said. "Inuyasha didn't kill those horses, but who did?"  
  
As Kagome, Sango, and Miroku immersed themselves in yet another deep conversation, Shippo noticed Inuyasha wandering off again and decided to keep an eye on him instead.  
  
----------  
  
Shippo looked on longingly as Inuyasha continued to play with his ball. It had been quite a while since he had played with a ball of his own. He remembered the ball his mother had made him and how he had played with it just like Inuyasha was now. He let out a heavy sigh. To his surprise, Inuyasha turned in his direction and cocked his head.  
  
"Uh..." 'Am I visible now, too?'  
  
Inuyasha glanced around as if to make sure Shippo was alone and then, with a smile, said, "Hi."  
  
"H-Hi," Shippo replied.  
  
"I haven't ever seen you before."  
  
"Yeah, I'm, uh, just passing through with my family. That's a pretty neat ball, Inuyasha." Shippo slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had said.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Then he saw Shippo's tail. His eyes widened. "You're a youkai!" Inuyasha said, fear and mistrust evident in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry! I promise I won't hurt you! Honest! I'm just a kid!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
The fear disappeared and was replaced by a warm smile. "So, are you psychic or something?"  
  
"Uh... Kinda," Shippo lied. "My name's Shippo."  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, but you already knew that, huh?" Inuyasha glanced down at the ball in his hands. "Wanna play with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The two played until they were exhausted and then flopped down onto their backs, staring up into the sky. They lay there for a while, trying to find shapes in the clouds until a shout interrupted them.  
  
"Shippo! Shippo, where in the world are you?!"  
  
The two sat up just as Sango rounded one of the huts.  
  
"There you are, Shippo! We've been looking all over for you!" she said as she approached Shippo.  
  
"Who's she?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango stopped and stared at Inuyasha, looked around to see if there was anyone else he was talking to, and, seeing no one, stared at Inuyasha again.  
  
"Uh... Sh-she's my, uh, my nanny," Shippo said.  
  
It took Sango a few seconds to make the connection that both she and Shippo were visible.  
  
"You have a human nanny?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's a friend of my mother."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well, Shippo," Sango cut in. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"His name's Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, you and Inuyasha will have to say goodbye for now. Your mother is looking for you."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye, Inuyasha."  
  
"Bye, Shippo!"  
  
----------  
  
"Shippo! There you are! You had us all worried!" Kagome exclaimed the minute he was in sight of her.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"He was playing with Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
"He was... what?"  
  
"That's right, he was playing with Inuyasha until I, the evil nanny, had to crash the party."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yep, both me and Shippo are now visible."  
  
----------  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
Tsuki turned around just in time for Inuyasha to leap into her arms.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ih meyhd eh nfh brengd," Inuyasha mumbled into her kimono.  
  
"I can't hear you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his face out of her kimono. "I said, I made a new friend."  
  
Tsuki looked slightly shocked. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. His name's Shippo. He's a mind-reading kitsune! Funny, huh? He knew my name before I even told him!"  
  
"He's a demon?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's nice, and he has a human nanny, so his parents get along with humans."  
  
"That's wonderful! If only the whole world were like that." 'Then maybe you wouldn't have to be treated this way.'  
  
"Can I go play with him tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course you can, Inuyasha."  
  
----------  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, but I am currently battling a major case of writer's block. Please review anyway! I promise a longer chapter next time! Btw, the next chapter is where the fun really begins... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I regret to inform that I expect this fic to be coming to a close in approximately two more chapters. You guys have been great! Keep up the reviews! 


	13. In the Shadows

Second to last chapter everyone! ::sigh:: Such a bittersweet moment... Tail: Cut that crap and get on with the fic! I wanna see what happens! Me: Gotta do review responses first!

Oh, and by the way... HIHAN DIES IN THIS CHAPTER, FOR THOSE THAT WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!! Tail: But he- Me: Shut up! On to the chapter!

Review responses:

Rykokitty: Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to future Inuyasha soon! Thank you!

Empress Inuyasha: Wow, um... Thanks for all the reviews! But I don't think I can answer all of your questions in one response... Oh, well. Thank you!

DarkAngelMiko: OMG, I'm your favorite author? Are you serious? Gosh, I feel so honored...::blush:: And don't worry, Kagome will appear soon!

IceSugarHigh: Both Sango and Shippo do appear in this chapter, actually... Are you psychic or something?

gilbertfan: ::sigh:: Okay, okay, I'll update them! Just hold your horses! School has started once again... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Update soon, too, please!

Lost Darkness: ALRIGHT!! Go Tiny Boomerang! Get her!

fallingkag: lol... YAY! Another imitation review! Those are funny... Thank you!!

dragon's kitty: lol... I miss you! So how has high school been so far?

rin136: Geez, you must be psychic! That's exactly what happens!

dark-wolf-soulX: That's ok. I understand how vacations go. And yes, when I say fun, I mean evil angsty fun, so enjoy it!

Haunt: My gosh! A favorite? YAY!! I feel so special! You're an inspiration!

Thanks to badgurl136, animekraze, ChibiYugiYasha, Dragon Man 180, Me, snowecat, Duana, jojodacrow, Koinu-Chan, Inulove125, arline, Kill-all-Flamers-210, Dragon Tears Wing, LilBlue-Hedggie, Rika Chan604, Suki1, Amaya Saria, high-school-girl, Chibi InuyashaZero, Rekouri Sentusu, wolf enchantress 340, Satsukiorhiei, roshyn77, Fluffys-maiden44, and punkkagome for your wonderful reviews, as well!

* * *

Chapter 13: In the Shadows

* * *

"Look, Mama, there he is! Come on! I want you to meet him!"

Tsuki smiled and laughed quietly to herself. Her son had awoken early that morning and had been doing nothing but waiting for his new friend ever since.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"In a minute! Don't be so impatient, Inuyasha!" she said as she walked towards her son.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the young kitsune, who was just as eagerly headed their way.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippo!"

The two children plowed into each other and fell to the ground, laughing. Tsuki walked up and kneeled next to them.

"So, you must be Shippo," she said.

The kitsune jumped to his feet. "Yup! That's me!"

"It's nice to meet you, Shippo."

"You too, Mrs.... uh..."

"Tanaka."

"Oh, so that's what Inuyasha's last name is! I like it!"

"Thank you. So where is this nanny of yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your nanny. Inuyasha told me you had one."

"Uh..." Shippo turned and looked at Sango who shook her head vigorously and made a cutting motion across her throat. "She's... um... kinda busy right now. She couldn't come."

"Oh. Then I'll have to meet her later."

"Uh... Right. Sure," Shippo answered nervously.

Inuyasha suddenly cleared his throat, annoyed at having been ignored the whole time.

"All right, well I'll just leave you two to play now," Tsuki said as she got up.

As she walked off she glanced over her shoulder and smiled, glad that her son could find happiness after all he had been through. She was completely unaware of what was to come.

* * *

"Well, that was short..." Sango said, almost disappointed that she hadn't gotten to do anything important like Miroku, Kirara, or even Shippo. "This disappearing and reappearing thing is confusing."

"You're invisible already?" Miroku asked her.

"Yep."

"What about Shippo?"

"Nope."

Miroku grinned.

SMACK!!!!

"Hentai!!!!"

* * *

Kagome sat on the ground, watching Inuyasha and Shippo play from a distance.

SMACK!!!!

"Hentai!!!!"

She rolled her eyes as she heard Sango and Miroku going at it again just a short distance away. Everything was as it should be. Everything was perfect... Or so she thought.

* * *

Nikushimi watched from the shadows of a nearby hut as the hanyou and kitsune rolled around in the dirt together, both of them laughing.

'Enjoy it while you can, half-breed... It won't last for long.'

He waited for what seemed like hours until Inuyasha and the kitsune finally said their goodbyes.

'Finally!' He pulled out the knife from his kimono sleeve and as soon as the two children parted, ran out from the shadows, knife aimed at Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippo said his goodbyes and skipped away happily. He spotted Kagome (and the still-squabbling Sango and Miroku) and eagerly ran towards her... until he saw the look on Kagome's face. He followed her gaze and saw Nikushimi running towards a scared-stiff Inuyasha, knife raised. He let out a small shriek of surprise. He heard the frantic footsteps of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku behind him, but knew that they couldn't do anything, since they were invisible. To his horror, he realized that he was the only one that would be able to do anything. He quickly mustered up what little courage he had and started running full tilt towards Nikushimi. With a shout, he launched himself towards Nikushimi's face, but to his horror, (and slight relief) went right through him.

'Oh, no! I'm invisible again!'

Kagome screamed as Nikushimi prepared to plunge the knife into Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha stared, too frightened to do anything as the tip of the blade got closer. Amidst the commotion, nobody noticed Hihan, desperately running towards his father.

"No, father! Don't!"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain of the blade... It never came. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Hihan fall to the ground, the knife sticking out of his chest. He stared in shock as the dying boy looked at him and said, softly, "I never wanted you to die..."

Hihan stopped breathing and his half-lidded eyes became cold and lifeless.

"No!" Nikushimi shouted and fell to his knees next to the dead boy.

He pulled the knife out of the still boy's chest before cradling the body in his arms, tears falling from his cheeks onto Hihan's face.

"No, not my son... No... Please..." he muttered as he rocked his dead son back and forth. Suddenly, he shot a glare at the stunned hanyou in front of him. "You'll pay for that, you monster!" He stood up, still holding Hihan, and walked away into the village.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all watched with faces that matched Inuyasha's as Nikushimi carried Hihan's body away. They were so stunned they barely noticed that it was starting to rain.

"This... is not good," Miroku said.

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked.

"If Nikushimi is the kind of person I think he is, this will not end well..."

* * *

The innkeeper laughed along with the drunken men, on the verge of being drunk himself. That is, he was laughing... until someone kicked open, letting the rain in and upsetting several of the customers.

"Hey! What are you-"His sentence was cut short as he saw who it was.

It was Nikushimi, soaking wet and carrying a bloody bundle.

"Nikushimi? What's wrong?"

Nikushimi trudged in, apparently oblivious to the people around him. As he came closer, the innkeeper saw that the bundle in his arms was, in fact, Nikushimi's son Hihan. Nikushimi made his way to the table the innkeeper was sitting at and dropped the body onto the table. The men sitting at the table recoiled in disgust.

"That MONSTER killed my son!"

"Nikushimi...?"

"That FREAK!! That hideous, ugly, monstrosity of a hanyou!! He killed my son!"

The innkeeper glanced at the bloody body on the table, looking at the wound. In his impaired state, he did not notice that the mark had been made by a knife, not claws. He glanced back up at Nikushimi, his eyebrows creased in anger. He stood up, knocking his chair over.

"This has gone too far!"

The few people that were still talking (the rest of them had been watching from the moment Nikushimi kicked open the door) stopped to stare at the innkeeper.

"First the horses! Now... humans. We should have finished him off last time. Men!" he said, turning to the people in the tavern, "We have a half-demon to kill!"

A collective cheer rang through the tavern as the half-drunken men pulled out their swords and daggers, raising them into the air.

----------Later that evening----------

Tsuki hummed a soft melody as she calmly worked on her tapestry. Outside, she heard the faint sounds of some of the village men shouting and yelling, obviously drunk again. She sighed and set her tapestry down, deciding she should go prepare dinner, lest a certain dog-eared boy complain about no food when he got home. As she stood, she was confused and surprised to hear the crack of wood from the direction of the front door. She headed for the door to see what had happened when several of the village men came rushing towards her, swords raised. The closest one to her raised his fist and struck her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Some of them proceeded to beat her while the rest began searching the house. Soon, the searchers came back and gave their report.

"He's not here!"

The one that seemed to be the leader snarled and turned towards Tsuki. "Where is he, you wench?!"

"Where is Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha sat staring at the evening sunset, seemingly lost in thought. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat nearby, each engrossed in thoughts of their own. Shippo was playing with Kirara nearby.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched and he looked back towards the village. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he began running back to the village. Sango called Kirara and she, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo followed him. As they approached the village, shouts of the village men could be heard from within Inuyasha's house and they could see that the front door was broken down. Inuyasha entered the house, followed by Kirara and her passengers, and froze. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's mother was being beaten to death.

* * *

Sorry if that chapter seemed like it was moving too quickly. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. Don't forget to review! See ya next chap! 


	14. Back in Time

Last chapter, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all your reviews!

Review responses: (You guys were oh so fun to torture with that cliffie. -)

Lost Darkness: Wow. I'm really evil aren't I? : P

Dragon Man 180: This is the last chapter, sadly. Thanks for all your reviews, though!

Lavadude: I highly doubt that I'm going to have a sequel, but maybe. I'm just not sure of a plot yet. But don't give up hope! I may come up with one yet! Thanx for your reviews!

Gilbertfan: GAH! What's happening to you! You need to update! Thnx!

Dragon's kitty: WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I HAVEN'T SEE YOU IN FOREVER!!!!!! ::sniff:: It's so sad... Rocky is boring...

ladyhawk89: EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED??!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAA!!!!! That's one I've never heard before! Lol. Sry about that. Thanks for the review!!!

Luna the Sheikah: I know... Please don't kill me... Update soon!!!!!

Dark-wolf-soulX: Lol... That's fine, I don't mind. GAH! This is the last chapter!!! That makes me sad... Oh well! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to DarkAngelMiko, ChibiYugiYasha, Suki1, InuLvr4eva, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Peanut Gallery- Alaska's Own, Haunt, Koinu-Chan, LilBlue-Hedggie, animekraze, IceSugarHigh, wolf enchantress 340, bluecleo14, DerrangedBlonde, Rykokitty, high-school-girl, Fluffy's-Maiden44, AmayaSaria, badgurl136, Rain-chan: Darkened dream, Azmidiske, Queeny, Sorairo Ryuu, Saffire Kiss, Marfbag, Nicole Miklos, redsilhorses, Rika Chan604, Rekouri Sentusu, and Kagma for your wonderful reviews!

----------

Chapter 14: Back in Time

----------

Inuyasha stared in horror, rooted to the ground by fear and indecision, as his mother was beaten by the men from the village.

"Where is he, you wench?!"

"Tell us!"

Through the men's shouts, he could hear his mother's whimpers of pain. Finally, one of the men decided that he had had enough and raised his sword for the killing blow. Inuyasha saw this and began running towards his mother as fast as he could. He was only halfway there when the man brought his sword down, slashing across his mother's chest and killing her.

"Mother, no!! MOTHER!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

All the men turned and looked at him as he came barreling towards his mother's dead body. He reached her body and flung himself at her screaming at her to wake up.

The man who killed Tsuki smiled. "Heh. There you are you little whelp."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but kept hugging his mother and willing her to wake up, the tears now streaming down his face. The man kicked Inuyasha in the ribs, laughing as he went flying into the wall. The men surrounded him and began kicking and jeering at him.

"How does it feel half-breed?"

"You like that?"

"Stupid whelp!"

Inuyasha continued to stare at his mother's lifeless body. As he looked at her closed eyes, he knew that she would never open them again. Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt the grief, pain, and anger well up inside him, melting together into blind fury. His eyes snapped open and he leaped at one of the men. He landed on top of him and began punching the living daylights out of him. The rest of the men grabbed him and pulled him off of their companion. Inuyasha struggled against their grip, screaming and yelling at them. He eventually managed to get one of his hands free and, in his rage, brought his claws down on the man unlucky enough to be in front of him. Surprised, the men that were holding him dropped him. Inuyasha stared in shock as the man in front of him fell to the ground dead. Within an instant, his reasoning took over and he jumped to his feet and began running away as fast as he could. Behind him, the men shouted and a few of them began to give chase. Terrified, Inuyasha ran out of the house and into the forest. Even as he heard the shouts behind die away, he kept running.

----------

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Several men from the village were mercilessly beating Tsuki, demanding to know where Inuyasha was, and she, through it all, remained silent aside from the occasional whimper of pain. Tearing her eyes away from the horrible scene, she glanced down at Inuyasha, who was also staring at his mother with a mix of shock, fear, and horror on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he started running full-speed towards his mother. Kagome looked up in time to see a man bring his sword down across Tsuki's chest and she gasped as tears stung her eyes. She heard Sango's, Miroku's, and Shippo's accompanying sounds of shock vaguely from beside her, but the most prominent sound was Inuyasha's grief-stricken scream.

"Mother, no!! MOTHER!!!"

He reached Tsuki's now-dead body and hugged it tightly, begging her to wake up. Kagome choked back a sob as tears blurred her vision. Suddenly, the man that killed Tsuki sneered and kicked Inuyasha, sending him flying into the wall. The rest of them surrounded him and began kicking him. Inuyasha continued to stare at his mother's body.

"No!!" Kagome shouted and began running towards him, but Sango and Miroku grabbed her arms and held her back. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Kagome, there's nothing we can do to help! Even if we could, we don't know what could happen! It could be dangerous!" Sango said.

"But they're gonna kill him! Inuyasha!!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes and began shaking. When he opened them again, they were filled with a rage Kagome had never seen in him before. He leapt at the nearest man and began punching him with all his might. The other men grabbed him and pulled him off, but he just began struggling against them, too.

"Please, Sango, we have to help him!" she begged.

Sango looked at Miroku and they both reluctantly agreed. With a shout, Miroku brought his staff down on the arms of the men that held Inuyasha. Luck must have been on their side, because the staff connected, even if just barely, enough to cause the men to let go of one of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha swung his free arm and brought his claws down on the man in front of him. Surprised and frightened, the other men dropped him. Landing on the ground, Inuyasha stared in shock at the dead man in front of him. His shock lasted for only a second before he picked himself up and started running away.

"Get him!" one of the men shouted and a few of them began chasing after him. The remaining grabbed some of the torches lining the walls and hurried outside.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back and took off in the direction Inuyasha had gone. Before they disappeared into the forest, however, Kagome glanced back to see the men throwing the torches at the house, setting it, along with Tsuki's body, on fire. She closed her eyes against the tears and turned her attention back to the task ahead.

----------

The group followed Inuyasha until his bruised and battered body simply collapsed under him. Kirara gently landed a small distance from him and her passengers got off. Kagome thought her heart would break as Inuyasha curled up into a little ball and began crying his heart out. Kagome, too, started crying. She couldn't imagine loosing her mother, let alone watch her die, especially not so brutally. Sango had tears rolling down her face as well, probably remembering watching her father die. Miroku wasn't crying, but had a look of deep sympathy for Inuyasha.

At least an hour later, Inuyasha's tears finally seemed to run out. He rubbed his eyes with his kimono sleeve and looked forlornly down at the ground.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Everyone looked up as a rather familiar voice reached their ears. Seconds later, a small flea demon came bouncing up to Inuyasha, landing on his knee.

"My lord Inuyasha! At last I have found you! What has happened to you?"

"Leave me alone, Myouga," Inuyasha said, not even casting a glance at the flea.

"My lord...?" Myouga asked worriedly.

"I said leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted, now glaring at Myouga. "Just go away!" Fresh tears were now sliding down Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Yes, my lord..." Myouga said, reluctantly hopping away.

Inuyasha buried his face in his kimono sleeves once more, not even trying to stop the tears. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up from the place she had been sitting and began walking towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked up, startled, as a female voice reached his ears. Through his tears, he saw the figure of a young woman. He hurriedly wiped the tears away. When he looked back up, he gasped as he saw his guardian angel walking towards him, though this time, she was not the ghostly figure he had seen before; she was solid as a rock this time. He slowly inched backwards, unsure of what do to. Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Inuyasha, please don't cry," she said softly as she kneeled down in front of him. Inuyasha stared back at her with wide eyes. "Inuyasha, no matter how bad things seem, there's always someone who cares about you, whether you know it or not. You're not alone..." Kagome didn't know what made her say the words just sort of... came.

Inuyasha stared at her, not moving, and for a second, Kagome wondered if her words had gotten through. Then slowly, he smiled at her, a sad, yet grateful smile.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a tug at her soul, some invisible force that seemed to pull her out of reality. In the back of her mind, she somehow knew that the time demon's spell was wearing off. That invisible force pulled her along, hurling her forward in time, though, unlike last time, where it had just happened, time seemed to fast forward itself. She was both there and not there at the same time. She watched, fascinated, as she saw Inuyasha grow up, beginning to fend for himself. She watched as he wandered aimlessly through parts of Japan, slowly growing older and more mature. She watched as he learned about the Shikon no Tama for the first time and set off with determination to find it. She watched as he arrived at the village of Edo, as he met Kikyo and slowly but surely fell for her. And she saw, with her very own eyes, the alleged betrayal between Kikyo and Inuyasha. The rest of it became an indiscernible blur until suddenly, the world went black.

----------

Kagome blinked. It was dark. She realized she was lying down. It looked like she was on the floor of a hut. She could feel the cushion of her sleeping bag beneath her. The soft breathing of other people reached her ears. Suddenly, she remembered everything and sat up, looking around. She was in Kaede's hut, in her sleeping bag. Her companions were sleeping soundly on the floor of the hut as well. It was nighttime and everything was bathed in darkness, the only light came from the moon outside. Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

'Was it all just a dream?'

She stood up, careful not to disturb Shippo, who had been sleeping next to her, as always.

'But it all seemed so real...'

She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the hut and figured he was outside. Kagome doubted she was going to get back to sleep anytime soon; there were too much going through her head at the moment, so she decided to go join Inuyasha outside.

She quietly stepped outside and looked around, searching for Inuyasha in the faint light of the moon. Soon enough, she spotted him sitting in the grass next to the small stream that ran through the village, looking at the moon. Smiling, she walked towards him. As she approached, he didn't say anything, but his ear twitched in her direction to acknowledge her presence. She sat down next to him, looking up at the moon as well.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "What about you?"

"Me neither."

Kagome looked at him. He continued looking at the moon, but Kagome noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

"Just... things."

"What kind of things?"

"It's nothing..."

"No, tell me," she encouraged him. "Please?"

He shook his head.

"Is it... about Kikyo? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No... It's not about her. I was... just thinking... about when I was younger." He smiled a little. "Do you know I actually had a pet fire-cat when I was little? She looked exactly like Kirara."

Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha noticed this and chuckled a little. "Kinda funny, huh? I even had a friend named Shippo. He was a kitsune, too. Maybe it was his dad or something. Feh. It's really kind of weird when you think about it."

Kagome stared at him disbelievingly.

Inuyasha looked back up at the sky. "But... the thing I remember the most of all... is a girl. I thought she was my guardian angel. She told me that no matter what, there would always be someone who cares about me and that I was never alone. And she..." he looked back at Kagome. "She looked exactly like you. I guess maybe she was a vision or something," he said, smiling at her.

Kagome smiled back, placing her hand in his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

'I guess it was real, after all.'

----------

Well, that was the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and for stickin' with me throughout the story!

I've thought it over while writing this chap and I've decided that I'm going to make a sequel. Again, it will be centered around Inuyasha's past, but in a different way. I'm going to finish my other fic and maybe one more before I work on the sequel though. Anyway, I hope to see you all again!

As a last word of thanks, I'd like to list everyone who reviewed.

Lost Darkness, Koinu-Chan, EI, Oracle of the Stars, dragon's kitty, KawaiiChica, Rekouri Sentusu, Chibi Yugi Yasha, inuchanluver, Stephanie, kikkyss4e, Duana, Empress Inuyasha, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Rika Chan604, Fluffys-maiden44, Tsu-chan, Inuyasha Mistress, Yamazaki Mukosho, arline, dark-wolf-soulX, crazcat416, Silver, dragonfly-rising, D-Chan3, Pepper, inuyashafreak337, badgurl136, gilbertfan, Akita Inu, Shiari, Squeakers, X-with-stars, LilBlue-Hedggie, Jaden Blythe, lilsmarchic03, Devil, AmayaSaria, NeoTokyo-sailor, seagirl, kittykathy, Dragon Man 180, demented-squirrel, MoroTheWolfGod, Junepi, Luna the sheikah, roshyn77, Katy, moondragon-1001, RaTheSunGod, Silver Nitte iz, Kitala, Kidakkia, Poke'master rulz, ShadowedFaith, Kyo Yumi, Kaze-Mizu, tip2toe, hyperdude, lilpip, Shippogrl, MoonlightWriter-00, IceSugarHigh, Greg Selm-Orr, Notgonnatell, punkkagome, fallingkag, Satsukiorhiei, dragon winx, Youroma, Gea, Julian Katra, Suki1, fallingkag, Kill-all-flamers210, TiA aRiEl, halfdemongurl, miroku lover, Peanut Gallery- Alaska's Own, Corporate Lullabies, Dragon Tears Wing, bluecleo, high-school-girl, snowecat, Kitsune Kinu, puffin, wolf enchantress 340, Sanci, Innyhakky, DarkAngelMiko, Questionable, Gotta-Love-the Ears, inuyashas-chicky-13, Angelbrite, animekraze, Rykokitty, Me, Duana, jojodacrow, Sorceress-Fox125, rin136, Chibi InuyashaZero, Haunt, InuLvr4eva, Lavadude, DerrangedBlonde, ladyhawk89, Rain-chan: Darkened dream, Azmidiske, Queeney, Sorairo Ryuu, Saffire Kiss, Marfbag, Nicole Miklos, redsilhorses, Kagma, and inu-hakan.

Thank you!!!!!


End file.
